Seventeen At Seven
by Sincerely Amanda
Summary: Half vampire Nessie starts her senior year of high school for the first time.  It's hard to be seventeen when you're only seven.  Takes place seven years after Breaking Dawn.  Mostly Renesmee/Nessie's P.O.V.  ***ABANDONED, PM TO TAKE OVER**
1. Chapter One: Tradition

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter One: Tradition

* * *

I've never considered growing in an immortal body as an option.

Today was a Saturday. September 10th of 2013, to be exact. To the outside world, I was celebrating my seventeenth birthday. To the world of vampires, werewolves (and who knows what else?), it was my seventh.

I sat up, my eyes fluttering open. My deep brown eyes met many pairs of yellow eyes.

"Ugh, give me a break!" I moaned, falling back into my pillow. I stared at the ceiling, ticked off that my family would keep this tradition annually. I couldn't see their expressions, but I could tell that they all had their stone grins in place.

Emmett chuckled, and I could hear him shove Jasper. "Pay up- told you she'd be pissed off."

"… damn..."

I had to laugh. This was so typical- being watched while you sleep on your birthday until 10 am. I got back up to meet eye with my family again.

Sitting next to me, Mom was smiling, pulling me into her cold embrace. "Happy birthday, sweetie."

In a quarter of a second, the entire coven was on surrounding me. If I hadn't been half vampire, I swore I'd be bruised and broken by the time they finished with me. They finally pulled away, and before I knew it, Esme opened her mouth and everyone was singing along.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Nessie, happy birthday to you!" I giggled, and they started to count.

"Are you one? Are you two? Are you three? Are you four-", they chanted, until I interrupted them.

"Wait, why don't you guys ever do this on your birthdays? It's not fair..." I fake pouted.

"Ness, most of us about a hundred years old," said Rosalie, also fake pouting. "And it's almost over anyways."

I rolled my eyes, and waved my hand, a signal for them to go on.

"-are you five? Are you six? Are you seven?"

"Stop!" I yelled. We all laughed. Dad pulled me into his arms, and said to Mom, "Aw, our little Renesmee's growing up." I struggled in his grip, and managed to pull away. "Dwaddy," I whimpered, and then smiled.

Alice turned to me, and said, "You might want to change," gesturing to my tank top and sweat pants (also known as my PJs). She pulled from behind her back a purple dress, which was way too sophisticated for my own personal taste. I thanked her anyway.

"Wow, thanks Alice. It's beautiful," I exclaimed, but it wasn't a lie. It really was beautiful. Alice looked extremely happy hearing my compliment. I think it was because she couldn't see me in her visions liking her gifts.

"Go try it on. We'll be waiting for you downstairs," said Grandpa Carlisle. I eyed my family suspiciously, but nodded. All I got were smiles. Vampire-ic frozen smiles.

Within that second, everyone left the room and I went to change. I couldn't believe that they were so naïve. I could hear Grandma Esme asking in what she _thought_ was a whisper, "Does she know?" to my dad.

Admiring myself in the mirror, I had to admit it that the dress was very flattering on me. I put on my favourite pair of golden flats, because it would look weird to be walking downstairs barefoot in a stunning dress, and I didn't want to wear heels in my own house.

I kind of knew what to expect as I walked out of my room. I turned towards the stairs, sucked in my breath, and prepared myself to walk into another one of Alice's elaborate parties. I walked down at human pace, and I could imagine Rosalie rolling her eyes impatiently.

I reached the foot of the stairs and looked up to face the room. "Oh, my gosh," was all I could say.

The room was packed with all my friends and family. And all their eyes were on me. Even though I was constantly told that I was beautiful, I suddenly felt the usual self-consciousness.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled. I was genuinely surprised. My mouth fell open. I found my family to the side of all the guests, and smiled. "Thank you," I mouthed. I laughed when I noticed that Alice had a shocked expression on her face when she looked at my feet. To her, a scandal would wearing golden flats with a glamorous dress. Mom ran (at human pace, since my human friends were here too) to my side and hugged me. Although I was aware that my mom was hugging me, to most humans, she was my "sister that I was with when we were adopted by the Cullens". After a few seconds, she let go, and told me to go to my friends.

Making small conversations to the people who I passed by, I finally found my best friends. I spotted Megan first, because of her extremely sparkly outfit, despite her being short. Her hair was let down in loose golden-brown strands, a difference from her usual high ponytail. I didn't need to be a mind-reader to guess that she was imitating my Mom's hairstyle in order to impress my Dad. Megan always gushed over how she dreamed to go out with my "adopted brother", even when I told her that my "sister" Bella Swan was in a serious relationship with Edward Cullen. It's very funny to think that that "a serious relationship" could describe my parents' relationship, but a bit weird knowing my bestie was hitting on my Dad.

"Hey, Nessie!" Megan said cheerfully. "I love your dress! It's new isn't it?" I nodded and smiled. This was the reason why Alice and Megan pretty well. "Oh, look, Zoey and Matthew are here!"

I turned towards the hallway that connected to the front door. Zoey and Matthew walked in holding hands. These two were my favourite normal pair. They were both sweet, smart, and sensitive people that deserved each other. According to Megan, they've been strong since eighth grade.

Mom said that they reminded her of a couple she used to be friends with that got married recently. I felt sympathetic knowing that Mom couldn't go to the wedding since she still looked eighteen years old. My face lit up seeing them happy together.

Zoey and Matthew quickly spotted us and made their way over to where Megan and I were. They said in unison, "Happy birthday!", and hugged me.

"Sorry we're late," Matthew said sheepishly. He held up a bag, and Zoey held up hers. "For you."

"Aw, thanks guys. I'll make sure to open yours first," I said, gratefully taking their gifts and putting it on a table where a mountain of presents were stacked.

I turned back to my friends, and was about to ask them about if they liked the party so far, when I saw them smile at something behind me. Before I could turn back to check, I was grabbed around the waist from behind, and a hand covered my eyes. "Guess who?" sang a husky voice that I automatically recognized.

"Jakey!" I exclaimed. I was a lot happier when Jacob was around. Lately, I've missed him more than usual. I was so glad he could make it, since he was always taking care of Billy, who was getting older. My eyes were uncovered, and I hugged Jacob. I loved how his hugs felt so warm.

"Happy seventeenth," he mumbled into my ear. We pulled apart, but stopped when we met eye to eye. My heart raced and sped to an unusual rate. Jacob nervously smiled awkwardly, and I returned mine to break the weirdness.

In my mind, the rest of the day passed quickly. By the time the party ended at 2:30 pm, I only had brief memories of the day. I remembered cutting a gigantic green-icing cake, and laughing when the werewolves in Jacob's pack took thirds. I remembered saying goodbye to the guests as they left and taking photos with my best friends. I remember helping to take down the decorations, and opening my presents. They were all blurry memories. At night, before I fell asleep, I thought only of my hug with Jacob.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, and I'll admit it's not perfect, but I hope you like it. I really tried to make the facts accurate, so please tell me if I got something wrong. BTW, in case you don't know, I set this story a little less than 7 years after Breaking Dawn intentionally, so I wouldn't have to worry about Renesmee changing too much. Concerning the issue of where this story is going, _Seventeen at Seven_ is about Renesmee living for the first time as a seventeen year old, and all those things that just happen when you're seventeen. I'm going to try to update every 2-3 days, since I'm the person who likes authors who updates their stories often. I may change my update rate to once everyday, if I recover from writer's block, and if this gets a lot of reviews. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing this. I really appreciate feedback, so please review! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	2. Chapter Two: Phone Calls

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2: Phone Calls

The next day, I woke up to the bright Seattle sunlight. It hit my skin, and shimmered lightly. I tried to hide under my covers to catch some extra shut-eye, but someone knocked at the door, just a few seconds later.

I sighed. "Come in," I said, not doubting that whoever it was couldn't hear me.

Esme walked in, and pointed to the phone next to my bed. "You may want to pick up the next phone call. Alice said it was important."

"Wait, Alice saw me in her vision?" I asked, very confused.

"No, Alice saw me telling you to pick up the phone," she said smiling.

I nodded, and Esme left the room. In that millisecond, the phone rang, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I wondered what I would find out.

"Hey, Ness. It's Zoey," greeted Zoey.

"Oh, hey Zoe," I said drowsily.

"Um, I was wondering… are you busy today? I kind of want to tell you something."

I suddenly got more curious. My senses turned on and purely wanted to know what she wanted to say. "Can you tell me now over the phone?"

"I kind of want to say it- and show it- in person," she said carefully. I tried to read her tone, but I couldn't tell if she was scared or excited. If she wasn't the careful Zoey I knew, I would have thought she was pregnant.

"Okay, sure. Where do you want to meet?" I asked.

"Um, maybe I'll meet you at your house? Do you mind if we do that?"

"We?" As in with Matthew? Maybe she _was_ pregnant.

"Yeah. We agreed to tell everyone together," she said hesitantly. I was now 98% sure I was right.

"Do you want to come over now?"

"Uh, yeah. We'll leave now I guess. Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call, and lay back into bed. That was a lot to take in. I looked at my alarm clock- it read 10:50 am. Zoe and Matt would probably be here in fifteen minutes, but that was much longer in vampire time. I could probably be ready and dressed within two minutes. Considering that I hadn't eaten yet, I decided to get out of bed anyway.

Within thirty seconds, I washed my face, and within a minute, I was in a casual blue hoodie and skinny jeans. Then I went downstairs to get breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, and since no one else in the family actually ate breakfast, they spent the time reading the latest Seattle Times. Mom, who was the only one unoccupied by the newspaper, handed me a plate with an omelette and sausage on it. I nodded my thanks, grateful that my mom was such a great cook.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me telling you this at the last minute," I said between bites, "but Zoey and Matt are coming over in like, ten minutes."

"Oh, it's fine. You're friends are always welcome here, Nessie," said Carlisle.

Mom turned to me. "Should I make a few more omelettes?"

I shrugged. "They might have had breakfast," I answered. I suddenly got an idea. I met eye to eye with my dad. Did Zoey have something on her mind yesterday?

Dad nodded. Well, what was it about? Is she pregnant? Dad shook his head and smiled secretively. I must have been way off track.

I gobbled down the rest of my omelette just thinking about the phone call. I was thinking about asking for seconds when I realized I was thirsty, rather than hungry. It was a thirst that couldn't be satisfied with just orange juice.

Dad caught that thought. He turned to Aunt Alice. "How much time does she have until her friends get here?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Maybe… six minutes?"

"I think you should dart for it," said Jasper. "You shouldn't risk it."

I sprinted out the door without waiting. As I was only half vampire, I was slightly slower than the average "bloodsucker". Still, I quickly found my way to a nearby forest, and hunted a few deer.

Just as quick as my thirst had hit me, I was soon satisfied. I dashed back home, with (according to Alice) exactly a minute to spare.

"You should have your own show," Ness," Emmett joked. "'How to Hunt Deer in Four Minutes!'"

I wiped the obvious deer remains off my face, and rolled my eyes. Dad pulled out a chessboard at the corner of the room.

"Hey, anyone want to play?" He turned to everyone in the room, even though he didn't need to.

Obviously, due to the fact that he was a mind reader, no one wanted to. With the exception of course, to Alice, Mom, and anyone under my Mom's shield.

I stood against the window, and stared through the glass. I waited for the next minute impatiently. Eventually, it did come, and Zoey and Matthew were at my door.

"Hey…" I stopped short in my words. There, on Zoey's right hand ring finger (Zoe's left handed, so I suppose that was why) was a silver ring that I'd never seen before.

"Did you…" I tried to start again. "When did…"

"We're engaged," said Zoey, holding onto Matt's arm. They were both smiling, and I was happy for them.

"Ever since yesterday," added Matthew, proud. "That's why we were a bit late for your party yesterday."

I hugged them. "Congratulations! I always knew that you were meant for each other."

"You don't think we're like, too young?" asked Zoe.

"No, not at all," I said, but I was a terrible liar. "Well, a bit, but you've been together longer than some married couples have. Nothing before has ever tore you guys apart!" I smiled, and I honestly believed what I said. "Does Megan know yet?"

I could see that Zoe and Matt's smiles faltered a bit. "Um, yeah," said Matt. "We told her before we called you this morning…"

"How did she take it?" I asked, a bit worried about their expressions.

"Not well," said Zoey, at the same time Matt said "She called us 'insane'."

"What?" I couldn't believe that Megan would say that. Megan may have been a bit critical, but she was one to believe in true love. How could it be insane?

Zoey sighed. "She said we were too young to be thinking like this."

"She has some nerve," Matt muttered, clenching his fists. He then turned to face his fiancee, and said, "but nothing will stop me from marrying you."

A voice in my heart sighed. Aww.

The phone rang, and Rose answered. I heard her scowl. She walked over to me and handed over the phone. "It's the mu..." she looked over to my friends. "It's Jacob," she said, falsely smiling. I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Renes- Nessie. Can I ask you something... in private?" asked Jacob. By that, he meant having our conversation as far away from Dad possible.

"Um, sure, but I don't know how effective that will be," I said in reply. I turned to my Dad. He sighed in defeat. "I'll try to keep out..." I turned to my friends, and they nodded, in a way of saying "go ahead".

I walked up to my room, and closed the door, as if it would do much. "Okay, Jake, I'm away from everyone."

"Uh, good. Nessie, I think it's time for... us... to talk."

"As in what we're doing now?"

"No... what I mean is... in person... alone... Can I come over?"

Why did _everyone_ want to see me? As much as I wanted to see him, I was already a rude host to abandon Zoe and Matt downstairs. "Today? I'm sorry, but we kind of have guests over at the moment, so I'm not sure when we can talk."

I heard a long pause. I broke it. "Jake?"

"... it's fine. Um, maybe I'll see you later. Bye," said Jacob.

"Bye," I said quietly, but he had already hung up.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! In case I haven't been clear in the story, Renesmee doesn't know that Jacob has imprinted on her, and is slowly realizing that she's fallen in love with him. Anyways, I apologize for using the extent of my time- I should've been able to post this yesterday, but let's just say that Microsoft Word is currently very crappy for me, and I ALMOST DELETED THE ENTIRE CHAPTER that I was working on. I spent most of my time restoring and editing it, and decided to upload the chapter early and create the document here. I have to admit that this chapter did not turn out quite as well as I had planned in my head. :3 Once again, I thank you for reading this chapter. If you can and have the time, please review! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	3. Chapter Three: Completely Clear

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Three: Completely Clear

* * *

I had no idea why I said what I said.

I was so stupid and completely inconsiderate. He was my best friend. What if it was really important? What if I was the only one he could tell?

I simply dropped the phone on my bed (before I could crush it into pieces in frustration) and walked downstairs. I didn't care that my dad could hear my loud thoughts just as clear as a voice through a megaphone would sound. I didn't care about the news of my best friends' engagement… anymore. Some things didn't show, but my obvious dismay was written visibly on my face.

"Oh, Nessie," said Zoe with concern. "What happened?"

"Jake." My voice shook, unstable as I said his name. "I'm sorry, but I need to go see him."

"It's fine, Ness," said Matt, nodding. "We were about to leave anyway."

"Yeah," agreed Zoey, and soon after, they left.

I anxiously watched them leave, and looked around to check for things they could have left behind in case they came back. Then, I walked over to the back door, and bolted for La Push.

I slowed down as I approached their land. I didn't want to freak out anyone who caught my movement on the reservation. According to my parents, up until the time that I was born, vampires were banned from the Quileute reservation. I suppose that they must have ignored that treaty nowadays because I was very close to Jacob.

Seth greeted me at the used-to-be border. "Hey Nessie," he said. Unlike the rest of the pack, he didn't phase anymore, so he looked his true age- 22-ish. Ever since he met his imprint (hilariously, it was the new math teacher at his high school- Jacob said he laughed his ass off for a month), he swore he would never phase so he could grow old with her. I honestly thought it was kind of romantic.

"Hey," I said. "How's Julia?"

"She's great," said Seth. He looked me in the eye. "So… are you looking for Jacob?" Then he muttered, "obviously," and chuckled.

I gave him a weird look, and then answered. "Yeah, I am. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Probably with Billy at his house," he said. "I think it's a good thing that you're visiting now- I walked home with him yesterday from your party and he looked like he had a lot on his mind."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks." I darted to Jake's house, and knocked on the door.

Jake opened the door slightly, but pulled it fully open when he saw that it was me. He looked surprised. "Nessie. I thought you had friends over."

I shifted my weight to my right foot uncomfortably. "Yeah, I did. They left," I said quietly. "I hope I didn't make you think that you weren't important though."

"No, it's okay," said Jacob. "I understand."

I sighed in relief. "You know, Zoe and Matt told me that they got engaged."

Jake's eyes widened. "Seriously? I mean, I saw it coming, but I just didn't know exactly _when_ Matt would ask the question."

"I know, me too," I said. I tilted my head to look directly up at his. "So what did you want to tell me?"

It was Jacob's turn to feel more awkward. He started fidgeting, but then finally met my eyes that never strayed from his face. He gestured to the forest. "Wanna walk?"

I nodded, and turned towards the dark trees that looked a little less gloomier in the sun. After a few long strides, we stopped in our place. I could tell that he chose a spot where he knew we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Nessie," said Jacob plainly. I think he wanted to keep an expressionless face to fathom what I would honestly think.

"Yeah?" I said, barely managing to stutter out that one syllable.

"You've never known this," started Jake, "but I think you should know now… that from the very moment I saw your face…" I didn't say it, but I wished he'd talk faster instead of talking in clumps. "I imprinted on you."

My eyes grew big. My lips fell apart in shock. Jacob lifted my face into his warm hands. I don't know how long I was just staring, because I felt time freeze before my eyes.

"Like- the way Sam imprinted on Emily? Like, the way Seth's with Julia, Quil's with Claire, and Paul's with your sister?" I was in so much shock.

Still holding his hands to my face, he turned his head a bit, to think about what I said. "Yeah, exactly like that. I'm sorry- it wasn't that we wanted to keep it away from you all this time. It's just that- you're just seven. Of course you're smarter than the average seven year old, but you were still growing, and I wasn't sure if you've started to have feelings for me."

"I love you," I said, and they came out easily without a thought. I blushed, and put my arms around his waist.

"I love you too," said Jake, and I instantly knew that those were the words that I had sub-consciously waited to hear my entire life.

I buried my face in his chest, and said into his t-shirt, "Damn, how will we break this to my family?" Although our families were getting closer due to the fact that we were friends, I didn't think that they would appreciate welcoming a werewolf into the family.

"They already know," said Jake, pulling back a bit. He was right to be scared of my response.

"What? Am I the last person to know these things?" I said, upset. Out of all people… I bet the entire pack and Volturi already knew…

Jacob looked a bit scared, as if I would hit him or something. "Your mom was a lot more… offended when she found out what I did to you… and she was a newborn." He shuddered in thought of the memory.

"Ouch," I agreed. To be honest, I wasn't mad at Jake. I don't think I could've been even if someone reminded me of every flaw he had. I smiled, and put my arms around his neck. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Yeah, it doesn't."

We were looking into each others' eyes again. I slowly lifted my heels off the ground, and stood on my toes. I tightened my arms around Jacob's neck, and closed the gap between us. He leaned in…

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! To those rooting on the Nessie/Jake pair_..._ I know what you're thinking- what a cruddy way to end the chapter! Considering that I wrote & edited this chapter just now, I think I wrote it pretty well, or at least better than the last. I've been pretty busy during the past three days, and I wasn't able to get on the computer yesterday to start writing. This has been the fastest chapter I've wrote (I spent an hour and a half on this). Also, I would like to apologize for changing my pen name all of a sudden. I really hope I didn't lose readers, but I've changed it permanently to"Sincerely Amanda", so it's easier to remember. Thanks again for reading! Please review if you have the time- I'll be encouraged to write more often! :) Sincerely, Amanda  
_


	4. Chapter Four: Like Mother, Like Daughter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Four: Like Mother, Like Daughter

* * *

I stayed with Jacob for the most of the afternoon. The sun shone brighter at about noon, and I danced in the light just as some say they dance in the rain. My skin reflected some of the sunlight, and I felt beautiful for once. Jake and I waltzed together to the soundless music- something I once considered corny, but now considered captivating. Yes, that was the word. I was captivated by him.

Eventually, we returned (or should I say _raced_?) to Jake's house. Although I could live on blood for a few days, Jacob was starting to get hungry. Fortunately, the werewolves and their imprints had been invited to have lunch at Emily's house in half an hour. Jacob assured me that I was invited, since I had always been his imprint.

Jacob stopped in his tracks, just looking out towards his garage. He had a thoughtful look on his face, and I couldn't help but realize how cute he was. After maybe half a minute, he snapped out of his trance, and looked out at me.

"I was wondering… would you like to use an alternate transportation to Emily's?" His eyes twinkled in excitement. He looked mischievous, and I wondered what he might have had planned.

"It depends. What do you mean by alternate?"

He beckoned for me to follow him to his garage. "Bella will kill me," he said under his breath. I curiously stepped into the dimly lit room and saw a run-down Ford Ranger that I could tell Jacob had trying to fix.

"Uh, I hate to break this to you," I said gently, "but I've been in one of those before."

Jake glanced to where I was looking, and made a sound that was a combination of both a snort and a laugh. "I didn't mean the truck," he said. He walked over to two motorbikes against the back wall…

"No way," I breathed. Jacob ran his hands over one of the bikes. He turned to me, and nodded towards the other one.

"I—I don't ride," I stammered the obvious, looking up at Jake. I couldn't imagine myself ever riding on one of these, no matter the circumstance.

Jake raised an eyebrow playfully. "Now would be a good time to try."

In ten minutes, I was outside with all the safety gear on me, as if I could get hurt. I had no idea how he managed to rope me into this.

"Jake, is this really necessary?"

"Hell, yeah," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why do we have to do this now?" I asked, almost whining.

"Are you going to live your life in fear? Nessie, I won't let you fall." As much as he found this all amusing, I could tell that Jake really meant it, especially that last sentence. I sighed in defeat and got on the bike. I trusted him.

"I'm not scared of falling off." I refused to sound like a chicken. "I'm scared of breaking the bike."

Jacob just laughed. "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically. "Just like Bella," he said quietly, but I caught that.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

Jake hesitated for a moment to think before he started speaking. "Your mom didn't seem to need instructions. She was off as soon as I told her how to go. You're both fearless."

I felt like I heard everything up until that second sentence. I thought there was a possibility that my half-vampire super-natural ears heard incorrectly. "Mom rode a motorcycle?" I stared in disbelief. I seriously doubted that. Mom was so… protective. She was one of those moms who would literally tear apart the person who even _suggested_ to her daughter to ride a motorbike.

"Yeah, that was one of the risky things she tried when your dad left her."

I had heard the story of my dad going to the Volturi probably thousands of times. The story was always narrated from Dad's perspective, him being completely suicidal thinking that Mom had died. I realized that apart from knowing that she was equally depressed, I never knew much about how Mom coped when Dad moved away. I realized that Mom didn't 'accidentally' forget about these 'risky things' in her version of the story.

"What other… risky things?" I asked, and soon we forgot all about the motorcycles. Jake told me about how Mom heard voices in her head.

"She was insane. She kept imagining Edward's voice warning her not to do these things, but that was why she kept going at it. She walked towards a group of scary bikers alone once, I think. Luckily they weren't dangerous. Not to mention her final act- she jumped off a cliff. She nearly drowned in the ocean!" He looked proud to know all these things, and I felt shocked, never knowing what had really happened before I was born.

"She jumped off a cliff? Unbelievable," I mused. I felt like I was always last to know just about everything!

Jacob looked down at his watch. "Well, we now have ten minutes to get there. Since teaching you how to ride will take too long to explain, how about you just ride and observe with me in the front for today?"

I pretended to be disappointed. "Aw," I groaned. As soon as he turned away, I smiled, and held back a laugh. We both got on the bike and headed off to Emily's.

* * *

Jake and I were laughing about our lunch as we rode towards home. I kept getting these random funny flashbacks that keep me laughing every time it popped up in my head. Every time I relived it in my mind, I started laughing. Every time I laughed, Jacob got distracted. Meaning, this would be a long ride back home.

When we _did_ arrive at my house, Mom stormed out the door. If looks could kill- and if I weren't immortal- I'd be meeting a slow and painful death.

"Where have you been?" asked Mom. Actually, it was more of a demanding request.

"With Jake," I answered. I nearly gasped when I realized that the motorbike wasn't hidden, and if she turned her neck, she'd be able to see it. I touched Jake's arm casually, transmitting a warning. _Hide the bike!_

I don't know how my Mom missed it, but Jacob showed a face that practical said _oh crap_. He kicked the bike an inch to the side, so it hid behind the fence.

"We were worried! I thought you would only be out to apologize to Jacob, but you could have told me you were going to stay for over two hours!" said Mom, and I knew I had to step in before she started an entire rant.

"Mom, I really am sorry," I said sincerely. "I guess I lost track of time when Jake told me about him imprinting on me."

Mom gaped, and looked over to Jacob. "You told her? I thought we agreed to wait until she knew she loved you."

"Bella, _I_ get to choose when I want to tell her," said Jake, glaring back at Mom.

"Jacob, she's _my_ daughter!"

"She was ready to hear it!"

Okay, this was getting out of hand. I think I've been ready to hear the news for some time now, and I can't believe everyone underestimated me. I've heard that Mom and Jake used to be best friends. That all ended when they became enemies by nature.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled. I didn't want them to fight. I loved my mom. I loved Jacob. So why would fate keep them fighting?

They both went quiet, as if they never realized that I was involved in this exchange. "From now on," I said, "I'm Switzerland."

Time past before anyone spoke in response. The edges of Jake's mouth turned up into a grin. "Do you remember the last time I heard that?" he asked Mom.

Mom also started to smile. "Yeah," she said. I was confused, and had no idea what they were talking about. Mom turned to walk back into the house.

Jake readied his motorcycle. "Wait," I stopped him before he started to leave. "What happened?"

He just smiled. "Like mother, like daughter," was all he said.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Hm, doesn't that Switzerland line sound familiar? :P I know that so far the story is a bit boring, so in my next few chapters I'm going to introduce a new... enemy. I really do not want to create all the characters, so I may consider bringing back a coven mentioned in Breaking Dawn. If this was any other day, and if I didn't have homework, I'd be researching all night to find the right enemy coven. Sadly, I spent all my time on the computer today finishing and editing this chapter. I can't believe that it took me three days to write this chapter. I know what I want to get at, but it comes out all weird when I type it out, and I repeat words often... For me, writing these chapters take a long time, because I edit and write it out at the same time. Anyways, I want to thank my three reviewers (my firsts!) Mackenzie L., iRock0919, and xRenesmeex. Thanks to anyone who has favourited, or subscribed to either me or the story. It means a lot. Wow. Long AN... o_o ... Thanks again for reading, and please review if you have the time! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	5. Chapter Five: Enemy I

__

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission.

* * *

Chapter Five: Enemy (I)

* * *

My alarm clock went off at 6:30 am. Out of pure instinct, I reached for the snooze button. I felt around for it on my bedside table, but all I felt was granite rock. Annoyed, a lifted an eyelid to find that I was nearly nose to nose with Emmett. I was startled, and I shrieked.

"Best prank ever!" he said, laughing between each word. You've probably heard and/or used the text abbreviation "R. O. F. L.", but you've probably never actually rolled on the floor laughing. Yep, that was what my immature uncle was doing.

I rolled my eyes. I lifted my pillow to find that he had put my alarm clock there. I shut off the alarm.

Alice, who I hadn't noticed until that second, stepped out from wherever she was standing before. She struggled to help Emmett up from his laughing fit.

"Okay, you've had your fun. It's my turn to torture Renesmee," she joked. She pushed him out of the room, and he stumbled into the hall. She faced me, and wore a serious expression.

"Have you already picked out your back to school outfit?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, a bit sarcastically, "Last week, when it was the first day of school."

"No, silly, your back-to-school-as-a-seventeen-year-old outfit!" said Alice, smiling as she realized that she now had a fashion challenge.

"Is that really necessary? We're not going to go through this every week, are we?" I still had last week's outfit fittings haunting my mind.

"No, it's going to end today. I mean, you can't have a party on the weekend wearing a fabulous dress, and then wear skinny jeans on the day back! Have I taught you nothing?"

I sighed. Alice always had a reason. It was impossible to resist, and it wouldn't matter anyway. I would be able to wear whatever I wanted tomorrow.

Even at vampire rate, playing mannequin with Alice took a long time. I spent the next forty-five minutes washing up, and trying on eight different outfits. With Alice considering that we all had to get to school by 8'oclock, she settled for the eighth outfit I tried on. To my dismay, it was the most extravagant of all the outfits I tried on. I was wearing a white lace halter baby doll dress. On top of the dress, I wore a black mid-sleeve cardigan. On my feet, I wore black ballet flats. I don't prefer to wear heels because I'm slightly taller than the average girl (I'm 5'9"). I carried a white tote.

Fortunately, I got to do my own make up and hair. With not more that a bit of mascara and lip gloss, I didn't put on much make up when I went to school. With my natural, immortal beauty, I didn't need it. For my hair, I simply brushed it, and brought it into a loose side ponytail.

When I got downstairs, I finished my breakfast at an extreme speed, being a bit behind schedule. I packed all my textbooks into my bag, and ran off to meet Alice in her Porsche, and we drove off after Mom and Dad in their Volvo.

To everyone at school, Mom and I were fraternal twins. Dad, Emmett, and Alice changed their roles to being nephews and niece to Carlisle, whom he later adopted to be their guardian when their "parents" died. Dad and Alice played as my age, and Emmett played as a year older. Jasper and Rosalie played siblings, and were also playing a year older. This meant that Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie weren't attending school this year. We risked it a bit, with having so many "twins" in this family, but we were ready to move when someone got curious.

We lived near the edge of town. It took us about ten minutes to get there, even with some of the world's most fastest and powerful cars.

As soon as we arrived, I bolted out of the passenger seat and went off to meet with my friends. I very quickly spotted Megan leaning against the brick wall staring into space. I thought about her upset outburst that occurred when Zoey and Matt told her about their engagement. I walked over to her.

As soon as she noticed me coming over, she casually turned her attention away from me. She walked away from her place next to the wall, and started to chat with some junior girls organizing the first school dance of the school year. Megan obviously knew where our first conversation would be headed towards.

I was slightly disappointed that she didn't trust me all that much. Nevertheless, I've only been friends with her for a little over nine months.

The bell rang, and everyone filed into the building. I walked over to my locker, which was conveniently right next to Zoey's this year. Knowing that I still had five minutes to get to class, I caught up with Zoey to ask her if she found out why Megan was avoiding us like plague. I found out what I already knew.

"I don't know," said Zoe, upset. I couldn't blame her. Despite their differences, Zoey and Megan had been best friends for ten years. I felt empathy towards Zoey, because she needed all her friends to support her when she announced her engagement.

"It'll be okay," I told her. I truly wished so. I smiled, hoping that she would cheer up.

Zoe smiled. "Thanks Ness," she said. She considered something in her head for a few seconds and made up her mind when she resumed the conversation. "Would you like to be my bridesmaid at my wedding? We haven't started thinking about planning for it yet, but you've been the kindest soul I've known from the day we first met."

"Yeah, I'd be honoured!" I've never had a chance to be a part of a wedding before, so I was excited.

All of a sudden, Zoe's face broke out into a frown. "Ugh, look who's coming…" she said to me. I turned around, and saw Addison Dusk and her posse strutting down the hall.

I had to agree with Zoe. If there was one person she had to "ugh", it would definitely be Addison.

Addison Dusk is a senior. She's extremely popular, and her followers catch every move she makes. She's had dozens of boyfriends, is extremely rich, and is absolutely gorgeous… for a human. Addison pretends to not like us, the Cullens, because she can't get Edward to be hers, does not own a huge house like ours, and can't outshine our beauty. To me, she's just a jerk who's a wannabe queen.

"Edward Cullen is so going to ask me to the Halloween dance!" said Addison, ranting about how she was going to win over the "hottest guy in school" (her words, not mine) - from my Mom. "My costume's going to be so hot; he's going to wish his girlfriend didn't exist. Whoops."

She had intentionally slammed me into my locker, making me drop all my books. She stuck out her tongue, and smiled insincerely. The wannabe's wannabes laughed, and ran off after her. I just picked up my books and rolled my eyes. "Why does she hate me?" This act was more annoying than painful. Only my family knew how much I just wanted to punch her throat out…

"Well, first of all, she hates pretty much everyone. Second, you're naturally stunning, and not fake like she is," said Zoey. "And third, you're the reason no one came to her birthday party."

"Huh?"

"She had a party on Saturday," Zoe explained. She took an envelope from the top shelf of her locker and showed it to me. It was an invitation. "When everyone had to choose whether to come to Addison's party or yours', they chose yours without a second thought. Even some of her clique turned down her invite."

I nodded, finally understanding. "So now she hates me…" I said gloomily. The bell rang. Within a weekend, I had an enemy…

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry for updating so late. Yeah, so that's Enemy (I). You've now met Nessie's first enemy! Yeah, it's not that great of an accomplishment... :3 The next chapter will probably be about Megan, and why she is avoiding everyone. What do you guys think? Should I do it from her P.O.V.? Or should I have Nessie and Megan talk to each other about it? (PM/Review your opinion!) I definitely will have Megan telling Nessie why she is acting that way, but I want to know if you guys want Megan's P.O.V. The next next chapter is Enemy (II). It won't be about Addison- it'll be the enemy I mentioned in the last AN. I already have it planned out, and I'm probably doing that chapter from that enemy's P.O.V. I hope I'll have more time to update- I have a lot of homework at this point of the year. Anyways, I would like to thank that kiwi chic and Love's Serenade. I really appreciate your reviews! Please review if you get the chance! :) Sincerely, Amanda._

_P.S. Check out "My Personal Status on FanFiction" (near the bottom of my profile bio) for where I am in the writing process of my latest chapters._


	6. Chapter Six: Megan

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

_PS: I would like to thank xRenesmeex for an idea on the structure of this story. :)_

* * *

Chapter Six: Megan

* * *

_Megan P.O.V._

Classes went by at such a slow pace. Each period dragged on, and on, and on. I managed to avoid everyone who was curious about my opposition towards Matt and Zoey's engagement. My final class was English, and I was bored out of my mind when Mr Burke droned on and on about _Pride and Prejudice_. Half of me wanted to cuss out loud. The other half wanted to tell _someone_ why I was being a bitch recently.

I twirled my dark golden hair around my index finger. Why couldn't I skip school, like the Cullens did? I thought it was unbelievable, how they got to enjoy sunnier days outside camping. Today it was rainy outside, and it was raining on me.

I took out my notebook, and jotted down the notes on the board, going on auto-pilot. My friends would eventually find out. I haven't been the same since Nessie Cullen's party. Even my friends have noticed that. I can't ignore my friends forever, especially not Zoe. She didn't deserve that.

I gulped. I was just so stupid. I can't believe I let this come between us. It was so hard to go through today without talking to Zoey, Nessie, or Matt. I guess I was so stuck in the past I couldn't get a hold of myself.

In one swift motion, I brushed aside my overgrown bangs with my right hand. My eyes followed, I spotted Nessie, and beside her was Zoey. They were both intently focusing on Mr Burke's tedious lesson. Maybe, I thought, I should tell Nessie.

Nessie has always been one of my favourite people. She's always sincere, honest, and willing to talk to me, even when I'm in a bad mood.

I spent the rest of the class concentrating on my situation. Once or twice, I was called on to answer a question, but luckily, I've read _Pride and Prejudice_ twice in eighth grade.

By the final bell, my mind was certain. Everyone hopped out of their seats, probably exhausted by the period as well.

I took out my cell phone. Multi-tasking, I slowly walked out of the room, and texted Nessie. _I have to talk to you._

Not more than two seconds later, I got a reply. _Where and when?_

I'm pretty sure she knew why I wanted to talk to her. I texted her back. _How about now? Let's meet at the school library._

Without doubting whether she understood or not, I bolted to the library, where I waited for Nessie. Two minutes later, she arrived, and we silently walked over to an empty table, far away from other students.

We sat down on the chairs, and immediately started the conversation. Nessie got right to the point. "Why have you been avoiding us?"

I was scared of what Nessie might think if I told her. I hesitated before answering, to find the right words. I tumbled into a series of flashbacks.

* * *

_Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen's P.O.V._

"Why have you been avoiding us?" I whispered. I waited, patiently waiting for the endurance of the silence to be over. Megan just sat there, most likely thinking of a way to explain it. After a whole two minutes, she finally turned to me, telling her story.

"Five years ago, when we were all eleven, our friendship was different, between Zoe, Matt, and I. That girls versus boys thing existed between the two of them, but I was close to both Zoe and Matt.

"On a December evening that year, Matt's family were caught in a car accident. The truck in front of them suddenly skidded to a stop without a warning. His family's car crashed into the back of a truck.

"They were all sent to the hospital. The trucker survived without a scratch. Matt got away with just a bruise. Matt's dad had to get surgery on his knee and had a few cuts. Matt's mom… didn't make it," said Megan. By this time, she seemed upset, and I realized how close Megan and Matt had been.

"During the next month, Matt was completely depressed. He didn't compete with Zoe anymore. He never smiled. He never laughed," emphasized Megan. I nodded, trying to sympathize for her.

"I think I was one of the only people who never left his side. Sometimes some of the kids would avoid him, scared of making him cry if they said something wrong. That's what he needed, though. He needed a friend.

"One day, he started to become brave. He finally was able to smile, laugh, and act normal again. He missed his mom, but he knew she was in a better place.

"A few weeks later, he thanked me for what I did, sticking up for him when he was down. He kissed me…" Megan turned away, and I was not sure of what I should say. I couldn't see where this was going.

"I've been in love with him ever since. That never meant anything to him, and he only kissed me in a friend way. But I've always loved him more than that." She turned to me again. "I'm being pretty selfish, huh?"

I lightly shrugged my shoulders. I did think that her outburst was selfish, but it wasn't as if she plotted any way to break them up. "So, that's why you didn't want Zoe and Matt to be together… like, forever?"

"Yeah," Megan said glumly.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Meg," I reassured her. "You're in love."

Megan sighed in relief. I think she was scared of what my reaction might have been. "Thanks," she said. "Do you think I should tell Zoe about this?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think you should. I think she'll understand."

Megan smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," I said, nodding. I looked at my watch. "I got to go."

"Okay, see you later, I guess," said Megan. We both took our bags off our chairs, and left the library. I headed for home.

If this is how it's like on the first Monday back… being seventeen is going to be rough.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! So that's Chapter Six: Megan! I only just realized two days ago that I was so stupid... I mentioned in Chapter Five that Bella and Renesmee were playing as twins at school. In the first chapter, Renesmee had her "seventeenth" birthday... therefore I accidentally made it that it was Bella's "seventeenth" as well... -hits head on table- I also fixed another mistake I made in Chapter One. I originally added seven years to the year that Breaking Dawn was released (2008). I fixed it to 2013, because Nessie's actual birthday is set to September 10th of 2006. I, apparently, am not a good Twilight fan. I'll really try my best to make sure I don't make those kind of mistakes again. Thanks again to xRenesmeex for the idea to split the two perspectives and your kind reviews! Just a reminder to whoever reads this, expect some enemy perspectives in the next chapter, Enemy (II). Thanks again for reading; I hope you liked this chapter. BTW, I enabled annonymous reviews, so I hope more of you guys will be able to review this chapter. I also don't mind constructive criticism. I really would like to know how to improve my writing. :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	7. Chapter Seven: Enemy II

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Seven: Enemy (II)

* * *

Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen P.O.V.

I skipped down the stairs that led to the school's front door, but I didn't get very far. My sixth sense made me freeze in my tracks. Well, actually it'd be my seventh sense if I included my thought projection/anti-shield ability. I looked around, doing a 360 as I knew my eyes deceived me. I could have sworn I smelled a foreign vampire. I pulled my cardigan around myself tighter as the air grew colder.

I got into the passenger seat of Alice's Porsche. She had a questioning look on her face, probably wondering why I was late. That was the problem, she always thought- she could never know beforehand. I touched the cold edge of her arm, and showed her flash images of Megan, and she understood. _Human_ issues.

* * *

Enemy P.O.V.

I darted for the forest. I couldn't stand to watch her, protected and loved just for the sake of being 'family'. Her face sickened me, just like her sweet, sweet blood. It was morally wrong to kill her innocence, but I couldn't be satisfied by any ordinary blood. She was my singer; her blood sang to me. _La tua cantante._

_He_ had sent me to check on her. I don't think it occurred to him that she was affecting me, endangering her life in the process. I could kill her, so easily. My ashen fingers could just slip around her neck… and just as easily I'd be a pile of ashes within a few hours.

I grasped for a high branch on the old oak tree. I swung myself up, and shrank away in the vibrant fall colours of the leaves. Some things change over time- fashion and society, among others. Though through four centuries of my existence, autumn has never changed despite climate.

I wished it could be that way. _He_ told me it was best if I left every half a century, just to try to temporarily conform to civilization. For creating this fire in my thirst, I forbade myself from saying his name.

This was the first time in almost half a millennium that I've required this need. I was just so used to being fed by the limitless amount of unsuspecting humans.

The last time the girl and I had encountered I had held my breath. It also helped that their alliance had smelled absolutely… dog-ly. Oh, how I longed to be the one who killed her…

* * *

Renesmee (Nessie) P.O.V.

It was a silent drive home. Not awkward, or different, but comfortable. Alice understood that I needed to have time to myself to think. After all, I was living the life of a seventeen year old.

I ran up to my room as soon as I got home. I shuddered a bit from the unsuspected chill, and hid under my blankets. I hated how everything was so much colder when my body temperature was considered warm for a part-human species, making me sensitive to the cold. I snuggled into a ball and shivered, with the same feeling I had a while ago. It was so much colder today. I rolled over to look outside through the nearly glass exterior of my house.

My glass reflection nearly scared my own self. My complexion was paler and my hair was falling on every part of my face. Generally, I looked like a mess.

I tried to look beyond it, and I admired the natural beauty of autumn leaves. If God really exists… he has really great colour contrast skills…

I got up from bed and walked back downstairs so I could turn the heat up higher. It was like I knew someone was watching me.

* * *

Alice Cullen P.O.V.

When the car skidded to a stop, Nessie dashed up into her room.

Suddenly, muddy images stabbed into my thoughts. My head started to ache, from what I couldn't see. I cried out in pain.

I didn't know for sure what this meant. I hated how I could be put in a life or death situation and be completely helpless.

After a few long seconds of my head throbbing, I immediately felt calm. I smiled as I ended my pointless premonition and opened my eyes to see that I was nose to nose with Jasper. "Thanks," I said, in a voice that could only be distinct to our kind.

We both ran into the house. Everyone had to know.

* * *

Enemy P.O.V.

I watched her shudder, under the warmth of her blanket. I was surprised that she didn't notice my stillness on the tree. It was the perfect camouflage, but she did have vampire vision.

Very soon after she entered her room she left. I looked behind, and at her room in front of me. I was weighing in on my options. I had to decide soon.

To leave Seattle, Washington… or to kill Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I apologize for the considerably short chapter- I finished editing just now. I really need to start writing faster. Anyways, did you like this multi-perspective chapter? Originally I wanted a just "Enemy" P.O.V., but I realized that I didn't want to give away who it was too soon. Then again, if you're a die hard Twilight fan and is awesome at inferring, you may be able to guess who it is. Maybe. ;) I'd also like to thank "Friends Are Like Potatoes" (nice name, by the way) for her reviews. I think you guys should check out the photo link (it's in her first review to me) she sent me- it's so cutee! So thanks again for reading, and please review when you get the chance! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	8. Chapter Eight: Encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Eight: Encounter

* * *

_I ran for my life. I shot through the forest, knowing that if I didn't run faster than I had ever had in my life, it would not be a happy ending. I could see my house- my bedroom- and I knew I was just a few feet away from safety._

_I didn't make it. I screamed in terror. My senses blackened out, but not before I could see the dark-haired figure that haunted my nightmare. His twisted grin frightened me more than my near fate. I could not see but I knew that his hands were at my throat… Very soon his venom will be spreading under my flesh._

I jumped out of bed. I regulated my breathing, feeling my heart jumping out at my chest. It was just a dream.

I was afraid to go back to bed. Anyways, it was 6:15, so I decided to prep for school five minutes early.

I briefly glanced in the mirror. I had noticed that lately I've been getting paler. I looked like a ghost. Carlisle has been telling me that it might be because I'm starting to stop aging. Immortality equals vampire, and vice versa.

I tied my hair back into a ponytail and washed my face. The cold water reminded me of last night- the cold air, the cold presence. I shivered, but couldn't help but notice the drastic difference of temperature of last night's and this morning's. It was just slightly warmer today, yet it was very evident.

I got changed, wearing simply a white t-shirt and dark wash skinny jeans. I pressed my face against the clear window, my nose and lips surfacing steam against the glass pane.

I could vividly remember most of the nightmare. I could remember the realistic chase, and the near death. While I knew the face, I _didn't_ at the same time. I couldn't remember it anymore, but I knew that I'd seen it years ago.

I shook my head of the memory. Checking the alarm clock, I realized I had been lost in my thoughts for too long- it was 6:52 am.

I ran downstairs, for my breakfast, which was a stack of pancakes today. Strangely, no one greeted me as I walked into the kitchen. They were all huddled around the breakfast table. As I got closer, I realized that they were all focused on the newspaper, placed in the centre.

Being a multi-tasker, I carried my plate in my hands, ate the pancakes on the plate and craned my neck over Seattle Times, checking the headline. 'Many Are Missing', an under that, it was 'Police Continue Ongoing Investigation'. The article consisted of several pictures of victims. None of them had any physical resemblances to the others next to it, but you can't judge a book by a cover, right?

"It's only one. And they have been here for a few days by now," muttered Jasper, to everyone at the table.

"He- or she- is the one," said Carlisle, under his breath.

"What," I asked, sounding completely lost, "are you talking about?"

The entire coven turned to me, as if they just realized I was listening to the last part of their conversation. Dad turned to Mom, and I knew he had made up his mind while I was asleep. I hate how I miss out on so much due to my human needs. "She will not know."

Yeah, not 'she _should_ not know', 'she _will_ not know'. It sounds like I should, but they won't tell me for their own selfish, protective reasons. Like, am I that breakable, to not be able to know what everyone else knows?

"Am I not part of this family?" I spun around, and was about to leave when Rosalie interrupted.

"You're not safe," she simply said, and she knew my curiosity would stop me from leaving. "You're not safe in Seattle."

Mom hissed, and Dad growled. "Enough," he said. "She's got enough on her mind."

"I think I can handle one more thing," I said sarcastically. "Why, exactly, am I not safe?"

Dad scowled. He turned away. "Well?" I prompted.

Alice jumped at the silence. "Someone is after you."

"What?" I asked, in disbelief. "Who's after me?" Or, a better question, _what's_ after me?

"Uh… well, we don't know," said Emmett. "We only know what Alice has seen."

"And I've seen nothing but you… dead," said Alice, who was frustrated, not knowing that she just told me something I couldn't have guessed before this conversation.

"Wait," I said, taking it in. "You saw me… in a vision. And dead…" Why was she miraculously able to see me when I just found out that I would be dying in a matter of time?

"Well, it still goes along with the theory. I've been dead before."

"So, what do we do now? How much time do I have 'til I die? I asked, exasperated.

Alice froze, her eyes zoning out. Jasper rubbed her back, soothingly. Dad turned to me. "A week," he said.

Well that's just great!

With a quick glance at the clock, Esme exclaimed, "Oh my, you all better get to school!"

"We're still going?"

Mom shrugged. "As long as we keep an eye on you for the next few days, we don't think anything can happen. We can still change Alice's vision," she said determinedly. It couldn't end that way. It couldn't.

Racing faster than the speed limit, we were able to get to school on time with only a second to spare. Stupid Tuesdays- these days just make the week longer.

As I passed by Megan on the way to my locker, we exchanged looks. Told her, she mouthed at me. I nodded, and walked over to take my books from the narrow shelf. I frightened myself to death looking into the locker mirror and realizing that Addison Dusk was looking over my shoulder.

"Aw, poor Nessie, all lonely by herself," she cooed in a baby-like way. It sounded like "aw pwoor Nwessie, all wonely by hershelf". That was an insult? At least I don't make 'friends' by gluing fake body parts onto myself. How pathetic…

"Leave me alone Addison, or else…" I stopped short before I could add "rip your head off, suck out your insides, and burn whatever plastic's left", because I was raised up right.

"Ooh, your weak, empty threats are getting to me!" she feigned, with sarcasm. With a spin and a hair toss, the evil witch was gone.

I rolled my eyes. If only she knew what I was capable of…

I grabbed the books from my locker and headed off to my first class.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Right now, I'm kind of pissed off at Document Manager because it deleted my AN when I saved it here. It's not really all that important, of course, but I kind of feel like I'm forgetting something... I hope you guys are still reading this story- sometimes I feel as if I'm rushing through everything that happens to Nessie, yet dragging out those pointless days in her life at the same time. What do you think? Please review when you get the chance. I don't mind (constructive) criticism. :) Sincerely Amanda._


	9. Chapter Nine: The World Blacked Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Nine: The World Blacked Out

* * *

The tinny bell sounded, signalling the beginning of lunch. I swung my green tote bag over onto my right shoulder, and picked up my text and notebooks. I rolled my eyes, as the new history teacher, Mr Tyler, fumbled through the notes he had dropped when the bell startled him, while murmuring, "Alright, class dismissed." As _if_ we ever needed those words.

I felt bad for my thought insults. I mean, I was insulting him like Addison Dusk would snub a freshman. Dad- sorry- _Edward _gave me a pointed glance, which practically said "we've raised you up right". Yup, it sucks to have one of your parents in your history class.

I walked over to Mr Tyler, and helped pick up his notes. His hand brushed against mine, and he stopped short, feeling the heat radiating off of my skin. His nose crinkled, as if something smelled funny. I froze because I wasn't sure what he was thinking in his head. After a long silence, we both stood up and I handed him the cue cards I had collected off the ground. I tried to hold back an insult there. It seemed so obvious to me that he just got out of teacher's college. This newbie was definitely trying to be organized, and just by looking at the other teachers around here, I knew they had dropped the idea of trying to be organized. He nodded towards me. "Thank you," Mr Tyler said with gratitude. "Renesmee Cullen, right?"

I nodded. "Yup, that's me," I said, trying to sound cheerful. I didn't over do it, because I didn't want to be a kiss-up… on my second week of school.

"You come from a big family," Mr Tyler remarked. "And I've met your father, Dr Cullen. He seems very young to be raising seven teenagers with just his wife."

"Carlisle adopted each of us- at different times. Some of my adopted siblings are biologically niece or nephew to him," I said confidently. I knew our rehearsed cover too well. "Bella and I are twins, but we're not related to Carlisle. Edward and Alice are siblings that now live with us because their parents… were involved in an accident." I used the word 'involved' so that he would have to interpret it in his own way. The school would most likely either think that their "parents" were killed or went to jail for making the "accident", whatever the accident was. We didn't care what they thought. I intentionally left out Jasper, Rose, and Emmett because they currently weren't attending school. We unanimously believe that if someone didn't ask, we didn't have to say anything to them at all.

"I see," murmured Mr Tyler. "Well, I've wasted your time enough already- you should go on to get lunch." He nodded towards the door.

"Alright, have a good lunch Mr Tyler," I said on my way out. I didn't bother to wait for the "you too", but I heard it anyway, due to my vampire hearing.

I walked through the nearly empty halls with long strides, and dropped off my books at my locker before going to the cafeteria. I suddenly shivered, realizing that it suddenly got colder. I turned around, realizing that a door to the school was open. It was quite chilly outside today.

I grabbed the spare sweater that I'd always stashed in my locker for days like these, and pulled it around me to protect me from the cold. I grabbed my paper bagged lunch, and ran off to the cafeteria.

I spotted Alice, Edward, Bella (I knew better than to think of them as my parents during school hours), Zoey and Matt at our usual place in the middle of the room. Being seniors (and for some of us, being the Cullens), we had earned our status to outrank pretty much everyone (yep, even Addison Dusk- Miss Popular since 2001, was under our level). I also noticed that Megan wasn't with us. I could tell that she still felt awkward, especially when Zoe now knew.

I took my seat next to Zoey, and I was about to start a conversation with her when she spoke first. "Why are you wearing a sweater in a packed cafeteria?"

I eyebrows raised in confusion. "What are you talking about? I'm freezing!" I looked around at everyone, who didn't believe me. "No one else feels it?"

"Okay," I said, feeling uneasy. I unpacked my lunch bag in front of me. I refuse to take a high school cafeteria's lunch. Since I'm half vampire, I'm very picky about what I eat. I usually don't settle for anything less than something made by Mom- sorry again- _Bella_. I took a bite out of my grilled cheese sandwich.

The conversation at our table split up, with Bella and Edward talking (and probably flirting- yuck!), Matt and Zoe discussing with each other about who knows what, and me, left to face Alice.

"So, why were you late to meet us here?" She asked.

"Oh," I said, swallowing the bite I took from my sandwich. "I just stayed behind to pick up some notes that Mr Tyler dropped. And I dropped off my books at my locker. That's it," I said, dismissing it with my hand. "It's nothing."

Alice eyed me with a mischievous smile. "It think someone's got a crush."

I made a face of disgust. "ALICE! I have a boyfriend!" To be more specific, Jacob was my lifelong- sorry, bad choice of words. Jacob will forever be my _soul mate_.

"I wasn't talking about you," Alice said with a wink. "A lot of young teachers fall for their pets." Ew, this was getting gross.

"Whoa, hey, he's like thirty-something. That's, like, old," I exclaimed. I lowered my voice, "and I'm like seven!"

Alice scoffed, pretending to be offended. "Hey! I'm over the life span of most human beings, and you call 'thirty-something' old? And anyways, he doesn't _know_ you're seven."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. Alice was right. Too many times, the wrong guys have fallen in love with me. With most of the town not knowing about Jacob, I appeared as the only one of the drop-dead (an unintentional pun) gorgeous Cullen family that was single. A lot of guys have broken up with their girlfriends to try to have a shot at asking me out. Before I knew that Jacob imprinted on me, and before I developed feelings for him, I went on a few dates. I always chose one of the less cocky guys, and asked Edward to read their minds when they asked me out, so that I knew that they hadn't dumped their girlfriends just to go out with me. Yep, that's not your typical father-daughter relationship. It's _initiative_.

I breezed through the day, just about living and dragging out the boredom. When Alice put Jacob in my head (well, he was there before, but I was reminded), my heart prompted my brain, telling me that I hadn't seen him in days. I missed Jake.

The final bell ran to my aid, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It took a load off my back, but I still felt miserable knowing that I probably wouldn't be able to focus for the rest of the week until I saw Jacob. Mom and Dad (it's after school hours, isn't it?) had strict rules about finishing all homework before visiting friends (which ironically didn't apply to them), and I couldn't concentrate on homework until I saw Jake. It was that endless cycle that couldn't be stopped.

As the students of the school left through the doors, the air hit freezing point for me again. I pulled up on the zipper on my sweater. I noticed that the air wasn't affecting everyone else- even the sophomores that were trying to be cool in shorts.

I was about to go outside when the world blacked out.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Whoa, it's already past 9:00 PM EST? Sorry 'bout that. It doesn't seem so late for me, for some reason. I may as well start the next chapter, so I guess that's a good thing (for you guys). I should probably mention that while I update every three days, I might get my Friday updates posted later, because I'm busiest on Fridays. Also, I would like to thank 'fiorendita' for your review. Every review means a lot to me. Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? I'm gonna give nothing away about the next one. :P 'Cause I'm like that! Take your guess at what happens- review when you get the chance! Thanks again for reading. :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	10. Chapter Ten: Surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprise

* * *

I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice froze in my throat. A dark hand covered my eyes- and, well, most of my face. The person behind me leaned over to whisper into my ears, sounding murderous.

"Pretty girls shouldn't be dateless, even on a Tuesday night."

I couldn't help it. My face broke into a smile, and I pried at his large fingers that covered my eyes. "Jake!"

My eyes were uncovered, and I spun around to try to hug-slash-jump on Jacob. He pretty much saw that coming, and had braced himself for the impact. He readjusted his arms, so they would go around my waist. I put my arms around Jake's neck, laying my head on his chest. His lips fell into my hair, and we just stood there for a few seconds, taking it all in before one of us spoke.

"I missed you," I said quietly into his chest. I think it came out all messed up, because his shirt doesn't exactly project clear sound.

"I missed you more."

"I missed you most."

"Don't get me started."

I giggled, and I felt Jake's arms shift into a new position. His right hand was now at the left side of my face, slightly tilting my chin up with his palm. We were now directly eye to eye, and I could see my reflecting image through his. My heart soared to a new rate, and I tried avoiding eye contact, scared that I was going to start blushing like crazy.

His left hand glided its way into my hair. Nervously, I took a step back in effort to not do this in public. My back slammed into the row of lockers.

Jake leaned in, and I gave up. Who the hell was going to care if they were about to watch me make out with the hottest guy in existence? Oh right… Megan would want to know everything.

My arms gripped tighter around his neck, and I stood on my toes to get to his lips faster. I'm sick of those books that always exaggerate on their descriptions of a passionate kiss. I couldn't see fireworks, or feel an electric current through my veins. What I did feel was ecstasy. I was addicted to Jacob Black.

His lips were pressed against mine, our mouths a gap that always closed as soon as they were a short distance from each other. Eventually, to my dismay, we did stop, and I stepped back from the loud, awkward silence that separated us.

I think my face was completely red, due to the fact that I had just heavily made out with my boyfriend for five breathless minutes in front of whoever was still in the school building. I had to regulate my breathing, because I pretty much tried to hold my breath while making lip contact with Jacob. We both stared into each other's eyes again, and I slapped Jake hard on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"You scared me to death when you covered my eyes!"

Jake put his arm around me, and we strolled out of school. "FYI, that didn't hurt… at all."

"Sure it didn't," I said, grinning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Addison Dusk gaping at me. I could read her expression like a book. _How did _she_ get _him_?_ I could only laugh, and give a little wave, just to rub it in her face.

As soon as we got to the school parking lot, I said my thoughts out loud. "OH [insert swear word]!" I exclaimed. I like to keep my words rated PG, but sometimes, I really have no choice. "Alice left?" Yep, that's karma. You glue your lips to a hot older guy for five minutes and your ride leaves without you. _Great…_

"Don't worry, I can drive you home," said Jake. Oh, thank God. I was too exhausted to run home.

"Thanks."

I hopped into his Ford's passenger seat, laying my head against the head rest. I quickly fell asleep, despite it still only being 3:10 PM.

* * *

I woke up on my bed at about 6'oclock, just as the sun peeked from its cloud, low in the sky. I didn't remember exactly what had happened until the memories flooded into my mind, thirty seconds later. Jake must have carried me up; I smiled, with the thought that I was his sleeping beauty in our fairytale. Just then it hit me. Sudden images ruined my fantasy as I imagined my unconscious self snoring.

I struggled to sit up in bed, and was immediately surprised when I looked down. Literally _every single space_ on my bed was covered in white roses, my favourite type of flower. I grinned as I brought a single rose to my nose. My lower lip brushed against the soft ivory petals.

I looked down, embarrassed to be blushing, even when there was no one in the room. Jake had memorized me so well.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry for the late update! I had a lot of homework today. Anyways, did you like this chapter? You didn't think I'd really kidnap Nessie, did you? :P No, of course not... yet! I'm thinking that I should reveal who Enemy (the second) is either in the next chapter, or the chapter after that. The chapter revealing Enemy will definitely be Nessie P.O.V., just for the sake of it being less confusing. I would also like to thank tiger002 for his two reviews. You all should know that I get this thrill of excitement every time I see a Review Alert. But generally I would like to thank everyone who has read my story. I'm now at my tenth chapter, with 11 reviews, 30 visitors on Chapter Nine, 4 story alerts, and 7 story favourites! Honestly, I thought I would be the only reading my story! Please review this chapter when you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's Fine Really

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Eleven: It's Fine...Really

* * *

If you've ever, by an off chance, been you're certain that you were about to die in just a few days, time rushes by you. Time spent with certain people mean more (cough, cough, Jake, cough), and time spent with others mean less (cough, cough, ADDISON, cough). It's because you'll know that you probably will never see them again.

That's exactly how the rest of the week went.

Jake spent more time with me for the next few days. I think it pretty obvious that Mom or Dad had told him about Alice's visions. They clearly wanted him to know so that he could protect me in a subtle, yet bold way. And I know they're behind this because they eventually let him sleep next to me as the days counted down to my death.

At school, Addison and her posse never stopped acting like they ruled the world. Everyday, I would remind myself of the positive hope- that I would die and never have to see their faces again. Unfortunately, the more I ignored them, the more ways they found to try to humiliate me.

On Friday, four days before my predicted death, I wore an "I'm a whore" sign, taped to my back. Yep, gotta love Addison.

I gratefully thanked Megan, who plucked off the sign rather than laughing in my face (or behind my back). Ever since she confessed her secret to me, we've been closer than ever. Though even she couldn't know that I was due to die in a short time.

As we walked down the halls to meet up with the rest of our friends for lunch, Megan slammed the paper sign onto Addison Dusk's locker. It now stated the obvious about the queen bee.

I craned my neck to the left to examine Megan's face. She looked serious, lost in thought. Her eyebrows pulled together, but released tension when she spoke. "Damn," she said simply.

I blinked twice. Call me stupid, but nothing happened just now to make her cuss randomly in the middle of the hallway. "Huh?"

"Addison's full name is Addison Nikki May Dusk. In acronym, it's ANMD. Rearrange those letters, and you'll get DAMN."

I thought about it for a moment. I bit my lip to restrain from laughing. It wasn't _that_ funny, but considering that I had never noticed that before, I found myself in a fit of giggles.

As the days counted down, the coven's guard went up. It was now Saturday, and I was never to be left alone (asleep, awake, bathroom, etc) until we knew the future would change.

That morning, I woke up in the arms of Jake, and went down for breakfast. Two cups of coffee were set on the dining room table, obviously for us both. We sat down across from each other, and Jake started a conversation. At the same time, I dumped probably five tablespoons of sugar into my cup.

"Ness, that's not healthy," he said. It was kind of sweet how he cared.

I could only roll my eyes. "I do this for every cup." Honestly, I don't like the bitter smell and taste of coffee. I add sugar because it's a weak simulation of the sweetness I demand for in blood. Of course, it's not the best replacement, but I can't keep a stock of deer in the pantry. I don't crave caffeine the way humans do, but I swallow it, just for the sake of Mom, who misses making coffee for Granddad Charlie. I placed my hand on Jake's that was outstretched on the table, because I didn't want to say my thoughts out loud.

He could only nod and gulp down the rest of his remaining coffee. I could never do that without my sack of sugar. Then again, he being a werewolf made him smell just as bitter- the kind of bitter I liked.

"Excuse me?" Jake taunted. I looked at him, confused. He eyed my left hand, which was still on top of his. Crap, did he hear that? I quickly removed my hand.

"Hey, I did think that you were the bitter type that I liked!" I said defensively. "Aw, you know I love you."

His beautiful lips twitched up into a smile. I was happy, because I knew he could never stay really mad for long. "I love you too."

"Yuck!" said Rosalie, who walked into the room hearing those last words.

"Excuse me for confessing my love," Jacob sarcastically said, and the red rose to my cheeks.

"Excuse me for trying to put up with a mutt," Rosalie responded. Before I could say something, Jake spoke out.

"Blood sucker."

I flinched. I couldn't care less that I drank blood, and I thought Jake would accept it too. Being called blood sucker wouldn't have bugged me, but it bothered me to think he was trying to insult Rosalie that way.

Jake realized what went wrong. "Oh, God. Nessie, I didn't mean it that way." He reached out for me.

"It's okay," I said nodding. I tried to smile.

"I didn't mean it that way, I swear," his eyes locking onto mine. "I wasn't thinking straight- that was very stupid of me to say." He really meant it; I matched his words with a smile of the same sincerity.

"It's fine… really."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I'm sorry for everything- the late update, and all. This is a filler chapter, by the way- it's a build up for the next chapter. Just a few minutes ago, I typed up a really descriptive AN, but it got deleted when I saved, so I hope I don't forget anything..._

_Basically, I've been really busy today. I finished The Chronicles of Vladmir Tod: Eighth Grade Bites- awesome book (but not as good as Twilight) ;) I have a thing for vampires. Anyway, blame that on why you're getting this update so late (well, if you're in EST, it's late)._

_I TRULY, am apologizing for this chapter. It's very poorly written, so please excuse the sloppy writing. I'd like to thank my annonymous reviewer on chapter 10. Thanks again for reading; review when you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Return of an Enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Return of an Enemy

* * *

Renesmee (Nessie) Cullen P.O.V.

_I bolted through the trees. My heart was in my throat; I could feel it thudding against my chest. I knew better than to stop where I was, so I raced against fate rather than standing there, suffocating in my own fear._

_I knew I had had this dream before. It was all too familiar. Knowing what would come next, a figure ran towards me. The same, sickeningly beautiful face that I knew but couldn't name._

_This dream was different, though. Instead of cutting off from my senses, I was rendered useless in this battle, tortured as his deathly white teeth pierced into my neck. It was over- it was all over now._

My eyelids fluttered open. I gasped for air, realizing that Jacob's arms were tied too tightly around my upper body. He was still asleep, his even breathing consistent.

I freed myself from his grip, and looked over his body to check the time. It was only six minutes 'til one. I buried myself under Jake's arms to try to go back to sleep, but I was cold, even next to the nearly bare chest of a werewolf. I got up, and decided to find an extra blanket.

The full moon shone through the window. Making my way through the thinly lit room, I found a spare blanket, and put on a comfortable old sweater. I started towards my bed, ready to try to get some peaceful sleep.

A movement caught my eye outside the window. The dark form relocated out of my vision, but not before I could see the details of his build.

He wasn't tall, but he looked strong enough to take down quite a few of his kind. His dark hair was recklessly brushed to the side of his face; his skin was pale enough to illuminate the night. His thin lips were formed across his face, unwillingly carrying out his plot- but the thing that scared me the most was his eyes. His burgundy-black eyes.

I dropped my blankets on the floor in shock. They absorbed the sound of impact when they hit the ground.

It was him- the monster of my nightmares!

My voice was not willing to make a sound. I screamed at the top of my head. I hoped that tonight, of all nights, that Dad could hear my cry. The name of the fiend slipped from my head, but I suddenly remembered his name, just a moment to late. _Dad, it's… it's…_ My thoughts stuttered through my head.

Just when I thought I had hope, everything faded from my sight.

* * *

Jacob Black P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of Nessie's bedroom door being forced open- hard. I'm surprised it didn't break. "What the hell?"

Standing underneath the cracked doorway stood the entire Cullen coven. Their arms were crossed over their chests, and on their faces wore an expression that looked like someone was going to die- the hard way.

Oh shoot… I'm in a room with eight frickin' leeches that happen to naturally be my worst enemies. I always knew that this day was going to happen, but I had hoped it was going to change when they knew that Nessie loved me.

Reading my thoughts, Edward stepped forward from his place next to Bella. "We're not here to kill you."

I rolled my eyes, "Then get out of my head!" When Bella and Edward got married, I thought it was going to be the last time he got to me. Now, I have to deal with him as my girlfriend's dad, and most likely my father-in-law in the future?

Even in the dark, I noticed Edward protectively clench his fist at the thought of being legally related to me. I snorted. "You don't like that, do you?" I said, holding back a proud laugh.

He gave me a sideways look that said 'we _can_ kill you, you know'. I would've dished out another insult, but Bella's shout interrupted us. "Can we do this another time? This isn't why we're here!"

"Yeah," I said, "why _are_ you guys here?"

"Nessie!" Bella called out, and I realized that I hadn't heard a sound out of her since I woke up two minutes ago. In one quick movement, someone turned on the lights.

I looked over to my left. Surprised, I realized that Nessie wasn't next to me anymore. I lifted the sheets, and under the pillows, as if she had shrunk and gotten lost somehow. How is it possible to lose a girl who's physically seventeen years old?

"Oh," I said as it finally hit me. "It's going to happen now, isn't it?"

Bella fell into Edward's arms, sobbing. My heart broke. It was all my fault… it was because of me…

"It's not because of you," said Edward to me, while rubbing Bella's back. "You were asleep, and even we couldn't do anything." Then he looked down and spoke to Bella. "We're going to find her- it's not too late. At least we now know who it is."

I shot up from the bed. "Who is it? How do you know?" I demanded.

"Come on," beckoned Carlisle, who was now standing next to Nessie's window. "We'll explain it to you on the way."

We had no time to lose.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I kind of rushed to finish this, because I know I can't post this later when my relatives are coming over. That's why this update was a bit earlier than my usual._

_UGH! When I described the part about the full moon night, I looked it up on this lunar calculator to get it as close as possible when I realized something. I got the days all wrong! Originally when I wrote this story, I set it in 2015 (which was really the wrong year for Nessie's seventh birthday), and that was perfect because Nessie's birthday would be on a Saturday. Recently I changed it to 2013 (the right year), but now I've realized that September 10th of 2013 is actually on a Tuesday! So now everything is screwed up. If I ever choose to change it, the day this chapter takes place would be on a Friday, which would only confuse you more. I'm not going to bother changing it, so let's just pretend that September 10, 2013 is a Saturday._

_I don't know how much of that you actually understood, but anyways, I'm very frustrated with myself. Moving on, I'd like to thank Love's Serenade and atwtlover for their reviews. It really means a lot. Thanks again for reading; review when you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Renesmee!

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Renesmee!

* * *

Jacob Black P.O.V.

The nine of us surged through the moon lit forest. I was in my wolf form, running through the middle, with four vampires on each side.

"Alec."

The very moment that one syllable reached my ears, my veins filled with hatred. The sadistic paralysis freak? I bared my teeth, wishing my legs would run faster.

I suddenly understood what had happened. The parasite must have blocked everyone's senses, and kidnapped Nessie. Bella, of course, was unaffected, but she must have been very confused. I mean, vampires don't sleep, so she was probably freaked out when everyone else was unconscious. I was disgusted in myself for not being able to protect Renesmee, but not as disgusted as I was in the Volturi guard member.

But there was one thing I didn't get. I know it wasn't the time for curiosity, and I _definitely_ did not want to experiment… but what would happen if Nessie got bit, but didn't die?

Responding to my thought, Edward said, "Honestly, I'm not sure, but I theorize that she would become one as well."

I don't know if I could stand it- having a relationship with my enemy by nature. I mean, I know she's already half-vampire, but would things change between us if she was a full vampire?

"What, a vampire?" asked Bella, not completely caught up in what I was thinking about.

I nodded my head, and unexpectedly we all stopped. He was nearby.

There, just a dozen feet away in front of me, was the slaying leech. I could see him finish off on his prey- -the love of my life. I wanted to avenge my Renesmee's death, but I was in sorrow. I could feel my heart literally breaking, and I shook my legs, trying not to let myself become vulnerable by abruptly turning back into my human form.

In my peripheral vision, I saw all the Cullens- still in a line- standing still. I could tell that it was hurting all of them, but they knew it was too late. They say that you can always tell when there's something wrong with your best friend. Okay, we may not be the greatest of friends (or friends at all), but it was pretty clear, after knowing them for several years, that the Cullens were suffering.

I held my breath, trying as hard as I could not to make a sound that he could hear. Unfortunately, I wasn't a vampire, and my staggering breaths gave me away. Alec of the Volturi stood up, his black hooded figure the only thing I could see in the light-less place. He ran off, leaving his drained food source on the ground. Renesmee!

I sprinted towards Nessie, Edward and Bella following suit. The rest of them went off to hunt down Alec.

As I got closer, my steps grew weaker. Nessie, no. Don't go away, I thought loudly. Don't go. Don't go.

Nessie's beautiful pale skin sparkled in the moonlight. Her hair was tangled- under her head, over her face, everywhere. Her chest was almost completely exposed, and her pajamas looked like they had been ripped from her body. Blood covered her flawlessness. I pawed gently, touching her once pink cheeks, and swept aside her hair in effort to remove it from her face. I started crying, and through my blurred tears, I realized that I had shifted to my human, hairless form.

I looked up to see Bella and Edward comforting each other. They were both as close to crying as a vampire could get- their sobbing was heard, but with their tears unseen. I lay my head on Nessie's heart, crying my own out. Her heart suddenly stuttered at a slow pace. With false hope, I got excited, but dismissed it. There was no way, I thought sadly, that the venom was going to reach her heart in time.

I sat up to examine Nessie in the last moments of her life. I held her hands and kissed her on the cheek, carefully avoiding the blood that she had unwillingly shed to please that leech. "Good bye, Renesmee," I said softly.

I was about to get up and look for Alec, when a soft hand gripped mine. My heart skittered in excitement. Nessie's green eyes opened- but just by a small crack. She opened her lips as if to say something, but sound wouldn't come out. She removed her hand from being locked in my fingers, and changed its position that our hands fit into each other. She glanced up at her parents, who had stopped sobbing, and turned back to me. She gently clasped my hand, and sent a spiral of memories into my thoughts.

The day I imprinted on her… the day when we swore to be friends forever, for eternity… the day we both fell of the neighborhood tree… the day I told her I loved her… the day we shared our first passionate kiss… She showed all our greatest moments, and the way she felt on those days she wasn't with me. Her thoughts to me ended with the words "I love you".

I opened my eyes, as if all those memories were sent from a dream. I brushed my lips against hers, and went off to track Alec.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter- it was kind of hard to write, so I hope it's what you were hoping for._

_A big thanks to my six reviewers: Thanks to you guys, I now have 20 reviews! Thank you to MyMagicalPenGirl, who's actually a close friend to me outside of FF (owe it to her for being the reason I found out about this). ;) Thanks to Jasperlover98 for the honesty! Thank you to atwtlover for reviewing again! Thank you Royal Rose, for your feedback- and you were right, it was Alec! Thanks to Art-Love for reviewing! And thanks to LiveLaughDrama for your review!_

_Finally, I'd like to thank YOU (yes you, reading this Author's Note!) for reading my story, which including this chapter sums up to be 18,268 words. To everyone who's reviewed, favourited, subscribed, etc, you make my day. Please review when you can- my fingers are crossed that you all will beat the set record of six reviews following an update. :) Sincerely, Amanda._

_P.S. In case you _are_ wondering, this story is not finished, with many chapters to go... so I guess that tells you something about whether Nessie's about to die or not. ;)  
_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Awakening

* * *

My soul burned in the fire. It was like living a day in hell. But how could I be in hell, if I was practically born half-dead? Did Alec literally suck the remaining life out of me?

It's hard, not seeing anything. I'm face to face with death, but it's colourless. Indescribable. All my life darkness had been black… but there's literally nothing at all.

I couldn't breathe; everything was suffocating me. I could feel blood filling up in my lungs, like fire biding. There was no air in here.

I screamed out in pain. It was the worst feeling anyone could ever feel. Imagine being tortured throughout an entire lifetime- times ten.

The worst thing about this was that I didn't know when it was going to end. Never mind _when_, it was _if_ this was going to end. I regretted everything in my life. Dear God, I'm sorry. For everything- every word I've thought. I regret every moment I didn't spend with my family.

Then there was Jacob, who was like my family, and so much more. I'd give it all to see his beautiful face again.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, the pain started to fade- slowly. I was on the verge of insanity, waiting for the sting to come back, stronger than ever. It never did. Some time after that, I started hearing voices. They were a bit blurred, but they sounded familiar. "How soon?" asked a voice I couldn't place at the time.

"Any minute now," answered a feminine voice. What was her name again? Lisa? Alison?

I struggled to fight off the surrounding pain. I hoped the voices of those angels were talking about me. Maybe I'm in heaven now, I mused.

"What's she thinking about?" asked the first voice. It was so familiar! Who is he?

There was a moment of silence. "She's thinking about you," said a third voice, lower and serious than the others. He was a liar- I wasn't thinking about anyone. I just wanted to know how much time there was left until this all ended!

All of a sudden, everything stopped. The pain ceased, and I could breathe again, but it still burned elsewhere. Finally in touch with my physical body, I coughed, expecting flames to shoot outwards. I opened my eyes.

Heaven looks an awful lot like home.

I squinted with my eyes, adjusting to colour. Actual colour! I suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards the drapes that hung over the windows, which were orange- my least favourite of all colours.

"You're awake!" exclaimed the second, feminine voice that I heard near the end of my torture. I finally remembered- it was Alice!

Mom rushed out from behind me, crushing me into a hug. Dad joined us, squishing me into the middle of our genetic sandwich. I didn't bother saying "ow", knowing that pain far worse existed. I was just grateful to even be able to breathe!

A sour smell filled the room. I crinkled my nose and turned my head, to try to find the source of the odour. A dark shadow stepped out from the corner of the room- Jacob.

"Nessie!" he exclaimed, and he walked over to me, pulling me into a hug. Oh, damn, he was hot. No joke- his chest seemed to have touched the surface of the sun.

"Do you have a fever?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "No, it may seem like it to you, but I'm still the same temperature of when I last saw you."

"Um, okay," I said, not believing it. My nose creased at the smell of Jacob's… actually I'm not so sure. "You smell funny."

Jake chuckled. "Hey, doc, you want to explain why?" he said to Carlisle, who stepped out from his place at the side.

"Hello, Renesmee," he said formally. I'm surprised that humans can't tell that my granddad is from another century.

"What happened?" I asked. "I mean, the last thing I remembered was dying in the forest. Then I suffer excruciating pain, and wake up to find out that I'm not exactly dead. What the f- I mean, what the heck is happening?" I carefully re-edited my words, aware that my parents were in the room.

"You're a full vampire," Carlisle said simply, then explained. "When Alec bit you, the venom injected treated you like it would to any other human. You went through the full three day transformation, regardless that you were already half a vampire.

"Post-transformation, your vampire abilities have enhanced to those of a complete vampire's. You are stronger, faster, and possess greater stamina. As of what we suspect, you do not need to breathe or sleep. You are also venomous, like any other vampire. You'll most likely turn away from the need to eat human food.

"Your skin is paler and colder than it was before, and it sparkles now, instead of the minor shimmer. Your eyes are red, but they will slowly turn yellow during the next year. You don't have a heart beat anymore, and will not be able to conceive a child."

I took it all in, weighing in the pros and cons of being a full vampire. Pro- I was faster; con- I would never be able to have another dream. Pro- I sparkle; con- I can never enjoy human food ever again. Pro- I'll eventually fit in with my topaz-eyed family; con- I'll never be able to have a child of my own. My throat suddenly burned in thirst, interrupting my pro/con list. It never burned like this when I was thirsty as a hybrid. I wanted to know more; I had so much questions. My throat screamed in protest.

"Come on." Rosalie was standing by the now open backdoor. The road led to the forest. "We should go before you kill someone- literally," she said, looking at Jacob from the corner of her eye. The both of us ran out. My thirst controlled me, and I didn't bother to look back to see if everyone else followed.

Entering the forest, I spotted a stray deer, lost in its habitat. I leaped for it, not knowing at the time what to do next, but I just did. My hunting instincts engulfed me, and as if I had years of experience, I killed the deer and drank it dry. "How did you know?" I asked aloud.

Rosalie answered, knowing there was no one else within a quarter mile of here. "You told me through your thoughts," she said quietly.

"But I didn't touch you."

"Apparently it's your ability," said Rose.

I turned to face my confusing aunt. "What?"

"Carlisle said your abilities had been enhanced. I think your special ability grew to a bigger talent, and now you can communicate without touch." Rosalie looked at me in thought. "Huh… you're a weird kid."

I could only roll my eyes. When we returned to the house, I asked a question with an answer that I was dying (that was unintended) to know. "What happened to Alec?"

Everyone was still. It was as if they were getting an unwanted memory in their head. Jake was the first to move. He was looking down at his hands, fidgeting. He didn't say anything.

"Jake?" I asked softly.

He lifted his head up to look at me, and I stared into his eyes, looking for the truth. Jacob turned away in awkwardness, and spoke only three words, in a soft tone under his breath. "I… killed him."

Whoa. My murderer was murdered. I don't think that would've been a problem with anyone else, but for goodness' sakes- he was a member of the Volturi! He was one of Aro's most lethal weapons!

Everyone else received my thought. They nodded, thinking the same thing. "What- what do we do now?" I asked. I was terrified of what the answer might be.

"We wait," said Dad. And that was all we could do.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Wow, this has been the longest chapter I've written in a while... :p I know this is an early update, but I had a lot of time today (I'm still in my pajamas! :D). I thought it was best to update now, rather than wait a few hours, when I'm not even sure if I can get on the computer. It was pretty fun writing this chapter- I had a lot of ideas for it, and pretty much improvised the entire way. Thanks atwtlover for your consistent reviews! I love knowing when someone is following this story. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks again for reading, and please review when you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Well, This Sucks

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Well, This Sucks

* * *

"We can't do _anything_?" I asked weakly.

Stressed out, Alice shook her head. "No decision has been made yet. I don't think they even know that Alec is- _was_ tailing us."

"But they'll eventually find out. They're the Volturi!" I was feeling just as strained as Alice was, and also a bit scared. I shivered, thinking about the last person who messed with the Volturi. I still vaguely remember hearing Irina's last scream, and hated to think that my family could soon be sharing the same fate.

And all of it would be because of me… I bit my lip in guilt- no one deserved to die just because of me. I lowered my head, thinking that I should just go to the Volturi myself. After all, in a way, I did kill the Volturi guard- indirectly, but they didn't need to know that.

As if on cue, everyone in the room flinched. "How did…" I stopped short in my words. Damn it, I _so_ need to learn how to control which thoughts I want to show! Note to self: until then, think only kittens and bunnies.

"Don't you dare try," Mom warned me. "And don't you think Aro will find it strange that a five hundred year old vampire would be careless enough to let you know that he nearly killed you, and that you were able to kill him as a newborn while resisting the scent of blood?"

"Um… yes, now that I feel stupid." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to my mom to point out every flaw in my plan.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom to just be alone. Of course, my bedroom turned into just a room of my own; the bed removed for the reason being I no longer needed it. I stood awkwardly in the space that once kept my bed. Seeing that there was nothing to do but wait a few weeks until someone found out about Alec, I logged onto my computer to search for a couch to occupy the space of my unnecessary bed. I freaked out when I saw my reflection on the black computer monitor.

I barged into the washroom, eying myself as if I was a foreign creature. My hair kept its original colour, but looked a lot more vibrant and full. The end of my locks had bigger curls that even a curling iron couldn't imitate.

I subconsciously poked at my skin, not knowing until now that I looked extremely pale. It looked hard and not as warm, even though no one could notice that about any other Cullen. I concluded that it was because my cheeks were no longer a friendly pink, regretting all those times that I hated the feeling of blushing.

I missed my big brown eyes the most. My eyes were a red that haunted me just a few nights ago. With my family being 'vegetarian', none of them had crimson irises. I had seen Alec in my nightmares with these eyes, and I had been scared. Now, I was scared just looking at myself through the eyes of a murderer.

I couldn't stop staring at the image of what I would forever be. I never wanted this, but neither did any other vampire (well, except Mom). Even if I had to be turned, I would've at least wanted Carlisle or Dad to do it. Not a monster… not a monster that didn't care a thing for me.

One and a half seconds later, Jasper appeared behind me in my reflection. "How are you holding up, kid?"

"Don't you bother to knock?"

"Well, geez, you knew I was coming up." I had to admit that was true. "By the way, you may want to tune down on your thoughts."

"I'm sorry I think really loud," I said sarcastically. "So if you're here to respond to my thoughts, where's everyone else?"

"They don't have a story to tell you like I do." Oh, joy, it's story time. What am I, seven? Wait, don't answer that.

I walked out of my bathroom, and into my room, leaning forward while looking out the window.

"Have I ever told you about the vampire who changed me?"

I shook my head, and Jasper explained why Maria, his creator, had created him. He explained why he left her years later, and how he found Alice.

"I, too, am here because of a monster. One who just used me for the sake of her own benefit. But that doesn't make _me_ a monster." My uncle left the room at the end of that sentence, leaving me to think about his words.

I fell back onto my bed… until, mid-fall, I remembered that my bed wasn't there. I sat up on the carpet (hitting my head, thinking "_stupid, stupid, stupid_") and then decided to just lie there. My head hit the ground again, and thought about places to go to spend the rest of my Friday. I mean, what teenager wants to spend the rest of the Friday afternoon thinking about whether or not she's a monster?

The mall? Too many humans.

The movies? Too much possible blood to kill for.

Generally, anywhere public? Too dangerous.

Well, this sucks.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Yeah, this is a filler chapter, and I'm sorry to say that the next few chapters may also be like this. Maybe a little bit more exciting, but not by much for a while. To all Jacob lovers- I'm so sorry for not mentioning Jakey at all throughout this chapter... I just couldn't find the right place for his part in this chapter's plot._

_I'm extremely sad to say that some time soon, I may choose to slow down my update rate. It's just that I have a lot going on right now- I'm on my never-late homework streak, learning to play guitar soon, applying for a job, and trying to break a world record (I'm not going to get my hopes up by mentioning what record I'm trying to break) at the same time, while updating every three days. It's not official, and my next update will be posted three days from now, but please don't be upset if one day I end up posting a day late. If I ever post a day late, I'll really consider changing my update rate, just so you guys won't be disappointed when I update late without a notice. For now, I'm brainstorming as many ways to make sure I can update on time._

_A thanks to xteamalicecullenx for catching up to this story and posting reviews! Thank you bellagrace97, and I'm glad I've inspired you- I'll have to check it out when you post it! Thank you atwtlover, for reading every chapter and reviewing! Thanks to Love's Serenade- I really appreciate it! Thank you all again for reading, and please review when you get the chance. :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Suffocation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Suffocation

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I was hardly outside, and I was perfectly fine with it. The following week after my transformation called for a sunny forecast, as if weather was trying to tell me to perk up… and stay inside. My skin shone like diamonds in response to the sunlight. When I _am_ outside, I'm surprised I haven't already burned ants with the reflection of light on my skin. I'm _that_ shiny.

Then of course, there's the issue of me sucking all the life out of everything breathing.

The only times I was let outside was to hunt, and that was only with two other vampires watching me. I'm a newborn, meaning I wasn't reliable to watch over my self.

Skipping school is a lot more boring than you think it's not. It's not like I'm skipping school to go to an amusement park, or to a rated R movie. Logically, if you think about it, I'm not skipping school- I'm staying home. With my family. Gee, that's what _every _teenaged vampire wants.

Don't get me wrong- I love Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice and Rosalie, Uncle Jasper and Emmett, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. It's just that they, well, remind me that I was born of a nutshell family.

My granddad was born in the 17th century. He met my grandma less than three hundred years later. My dad is eighty-something years older than my Mom. We all feed off the blood of animals. Yep, that doesn't sound strange at all…

Today is Sunday, October 8th, and I've reread Pride and Prejudice for the ninth time and memorized the entire plot and characters. I know by heart all the elements on the periodic table. I've also reproduced a relatively close imitation of Monet's _Woman with a Parasol_. Literally I'm on the inside looking out, but I'm really on the outside looking in.

I scrunched my nose, noticing every single scratch on the window pane glass. I just wanted to rub it off if possible, knowing that my fingers would hardly leave a trace of a fingerprint on its clarity.

Suddenly, a wave of delicious scents hit me, and I jerked my head upwards. I raced to the front door, but not before Jacob crushed me into his arms. Wrinkling with my nose, his wet dog smell that lingered suffocated the exquisite aroma. I could breathe again, and I sent him a 'thank you' thought.

Up until now, I had not caught a single whiff of human blood. It was everything I craved. Remembering the exact smell, I realized I was thirsty, even though I had just went hunting with Carlisle and Esme two hours ago. I unwillingly struggled in Jacob's stubborn grip, but I couldn't move. The devil in me had taken over. Baring my teeth, I venomously said, "Let go."

"Sure, no problem," he said. He released his grip a bit, and I ran forward, stopped by an unexpected tackle. Emmett was pinning my arms down, and Jasper was holding onto my feet. I just lay there, waiting for the angel side of me to return. Sure enough, I slowed my breathing, and afterwards held my breath. I was set still, and heard the conversation that was happening at the front door.

"It just doesn't make sense. They were here a few weeks ago, and now they're suddenly gone. I don't think they would've moved on a Monday night without saying goodbye, and it doesn't even look like they've left. Hey, look someone's coming to the door!" whispered a voice I hadn't heard in weeks. It was Megan. I heard the door open.

"Hello, Mrs Cullen. Is Renesmee here?"

"Yes, she is. At the moment, though, the kids have a highly contagious flu. The rest of us have gotten the shots, but even we're not completely immune to the flu," fibbed Esme.

"Oh," said a disappointed voice. Zoey was with her. "Do you know when Renesmee can come back to school?"

I gasped. I could hold my breath forever… and a day. But the smell hung onto me, and I couldn't resist to think about Megan and Zoe's blood. It was tempted to scream. I opened my mouth, about to yell, "Don't go!" I didn't, but only because Alice dove and covered my mouth just in time, seeing what I was about to do if she didn't.

I bit hard on her hand, and Alice screamed. I had accidentally bit off Alice's index finger! Whoops.

I held my breath again, my friends' scents being too overwhelming. I told Alice over and over in my mind that I was sorry. She could only nod understandingly, and reattached her finger with her venom. I fought everything my sense told me to do and listened to the rest of the discussion at the front of my house.

"What was that?" asked Zoey, referring to Alice's scream.

"Oh, that was Alice," said Esme quickly. "We're feeding them very sour tasting medicine, and Alice is very… squeamish."

"Okay," said Megan, chuckling a bit. "Tell everyone we said 'get well soon'!"

"That I will do. Bye, girls," answered Esme, and I heard the door close. I still was held flat against the door, because their scents were still so close. Past the door, I could still here Megan and Zoey talking to each other. "Addison doesn't know anything. It's not some virus that you get from making out with a guy," said Megan. I rolled my eyes. Is that what she's spreading around at school?

"I know I just bit off your finger and all," I said to Alice, "but how did you not see that coming?"

"You biting my finger off, or Zoe and Megan coming over?"

"Both."

"It was a last minute decision. They just happened to be passing by here, and they were reminded of how weird it was for you not being at school." That was true- I have a perfect attendance record. "For the finger thing… you made a last minute decision of letting yourself known, and I stopped it just in time. I didn't see further into the vision until it was a split second before you bit onto my finger."

"You can see me in visions now?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, because you're not a vampire/human hybrid anymore. I see you just the same as any other vampire," concluded Alice.

"Oh, um… that's good. I guess." No, not really.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Yesss... I managed to get this in on time... :P It actually doesn't take me more than an hour and a half to write this out, but I don't always get time on my computer, so sometimes I don't edit as much as I do on other chapters. I hope this turned out to meet your expectations (if you had any) for this chapter._

_Thank you to atwtlover, for reviewing on my every update- I smile knowing that I made you smile! (That sounded so corny.) Another thank you to xteamalicecullenx for reviewing on my almost all my chapters- I'm really hoping that I'll get more time to update! Thank you all again for reading; please review if you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda.  
_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Seventeen

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Rated T

* * *

"No."

"But- think about it!"

"I don't think so."

I slammed the door in Alice's face, and sat down behind it. I wasn't about to give in any time soon, and I knew nothing she would say could change my mind.

"You can't hide in your room for the rest of your senior year!" screeched Alice, who was just as stubborn.

"Shh," shushed a voice behind the door. "You're not getting anywhere by screaming at her!"

In a calmer voice, Alice said, "Oh, well, I guess I'm going to have to go designer shoe shopping _all_ by myself… alone… with no one else with me… I feel so rejected." She feigned a dramatic sigh, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you will be going alone," I said in a small voice, knowing that Alice could hear me through the wall no matter how quiet I spoke. "Okay, Alice, Mom, and whoever's behind the door, have you ever considered how much people I might kill if I leave this house?"

"It's the end of October. Don't be ridiculous; you should have some self-control by now," Mom said.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was getting much stronger at controlling my thirst. Most vampires take years after a transformation to try to take a stand against human blood, but last week I was able to resist a lost hiker… when I was thirsty. Grandpa Carlisle theorizes that because I was born a half vampire, I already had my seven years of resisting the temptations of random bloodshed.

"Do we really want to put me to the test at the mall?" I asked, still supporting my argument. "Like, say I publicly feed on some local shopper. Say, that exposes us as vampires. Say, the _Volturi_ come after us- with more than one reason to execute us all."

Behind the door, I of course, could not see through it, but I knew that Mom had winced at what I had just said, while Alice shot back, "Say, you don't feed on anyone there. Say, you just enjoy shopping as you used to. That wouldn't earn us a visit from the Volturi. And we'll all benefit in seeing you in clothes that actually _match_ the trends of the season."

A tapping on my window diverted my attention from Mom and Alice. I walked over to the door to my balcony, and did a cute little wave to Jacob from the other side of the glass. He had shape-shifted, appearing as my favourite russet wolf that I loved- and now feared a little. He held up a paw, as if to say 'one minute', and I turned away. I heard some fidgeting, and a bit of cussing. A few seconds later, when I turned back to face him, I was looking at him in a form that I felt more comfortable being with. I opened the door, and let him step in.

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, stepping back to observe me. "You look beautiful today," he said grinning. If there was one thing that I could depend on him for, it would be showering me with compliments- and meaning it.

"You don't look too bad today either," I said, and I would've been blushing if I could have. What I said wasn't a lie- a lot of girls would've killed to see their hot boyfriend shirtless… in their room. I wrapped my arms around Jacob's neck, and pushed my lips hard against his.

After a few seconds, he began to hesitate.

"Aw, why'd you stop?" I asked playfully, running my hand down his chest.

Jacob shook his head, and removed me from being so close to his body. "Isn't this too soon? We haven't had our first date yet, and you want to do this."

My brow furrowed. "So you don't want to do this," I said, stepping back.

"No, it's not that," said Jake, who seemed to be thinking (or reliving) something. "No, it's _definitely_ not that."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why? Why don't you want to…?" I didn't say it, but it was obvious what I meant, and what I wanted.

"It's morally wrong… and I'm scared of hurting you." Um, excuse me, but I'm a _vampire_. "Doing this isn't all you think it will be. I got to go." He kissed my forehead, and walked out into the balcony.

Before he turned back into a wolf, I had to ask. "When do you plan on asking me out?"

"I thought you weren't ready to be outside with humans," Jake said. He raised an eyebrow, as if it was a question.

"I'm ready, any time you are," I said competitively.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up tonight?" His shorts ripped as he morphed into a wolf, and dove off to towards La Push.

"Um, yeah," I said to nothing.

Walking back in, I smacked my forehead. I noticed that Mom and Alice had been awfully quiet outside my bedroom door. They probably told Jacob to ask me out, today of all days.

But I guess it didn't matter. I skipped over to my extensive closet, and looked for an unused outfit to wear on my date.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! My fastest chapter ever- I had so much time to edit! (No homework!) Yayy! :D_

_*re edited to make it less graphic*  
_

_Thank you to xteamalicecullenx for reviewing again! Thank you to atwtlover for all of your reviews! And thank you to Love's Serenade, your reviews are appreciated!_

_Thank you all again for reading! Please review when you can- tell me if you liked this, if you disliked it, how you feel about Nessie and Jacob in this chapter, anything! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Unexpected

* * *

"It's perfect."

"It's not."

"It is!"

"You said that about the dress I was wearing five minutes ago."

"And I was wrong, but this one looks so much better."

"But _he_ won't think so."

I stared at my reflections in the mirror room (which is literally what it sounds like- a small room of mirrors). There was always something wrong. Some of the dresses didn't flatter the curves I had obtained in my transformation. Some didn't match my eyes, because they were still blood red. The dress I was wearing now was too lacy. I've never been super girly, so I never had to wear this dress before.

My eyes bore through my own in the mirror, and I realized how much little time I had to fix how I looked. Vampires are indeed beautiful, but what if Jacob didn't think so? He never had that well of an opinion on vampires. I let Mom in on my thoughts, and she put an arm around me. "He'd love you even if you were in rags."

I understood what she was saying, but she didn't understand me. I almost felt like tearing out my hair, because it was so frustrating to be a girl. All a guy had to do was put on dark jeans and a dress shirt to look like they've tried.

The door burst open, and in rushed Alice. The mirrors behind the door shattered from the impact, but we ignored the mess. "You owe me," she said, holding a simple, yet very beautiful red dress.

"Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed, jumping up and down. I bolted out of the mirror room to change, and raced back to observe myself through the mirrors again.

A red waistband cinched at my waist, under a halter-styled top that revealed (_a lot_) of cleavage. Spaghetti straps met behind my neck. The skirt flowed down to my knees in many thin layers. The red perfectly matched my eyes. I gaped at the me I never knew.

"You're just lucky I was planning to go shopping, even though you didn't want to join me," said Alice, who could hold a weak grudge. She smiled, "But you do look beautiful."

"Of course she does," said Mom, who looked proud.

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Alice, and I raised my eyebrows in question. "Shoes!"

"Oh!"

Alice handed me matching shoes- crimson one inch heels.

"Thank you," I said, crushing Alice into a hug. I grinned, and turned towards my room to do hair and make up.

When it came for the time for Jacob to pick me up, I was ready, looking out my window. I was wearing black leggings under my dress. My curls were swept to a loose side ponytail, and I had emphasized heavily on my eyes. If I have to deal with scarlet eyes, I might as well make the best of it.

I watched Jake get out of his truck, and walk towards the door. Seeing me on the second story of the house, he waved with a big smile. I waved back, and then went downstairs to meet my Prince Charming.

The door had already been open, and Dad and Jacob were staring at each other awkwardly. It was a tense moment to break. I bet that they haven't had a moment like that since Dad had to drop Mom at the edge of Quileute boundaries some time before I was born. Like now, his face had probably said 'Hurt her, I kill you… in the worst possible way.' Poor Jake.

"Yes, that probably is how I had appeared," said Dad chuckling. He leaned on the doorframe to give me a room to walk out. I hugged Jacob's waist, afraid to go to further PDA with my dad watching. We walked over to Jake's truck, and he opened the door for me. I courteously let him help me up into my seat (although I didn't need help), while he murmured in my ear, "You look gorgeous."

I giggled, and said, "You too."

When Jacob had got into his seat, we started off in a direction that I thought was towards town. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Wow, impatient, are you?" Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes, and we drove for about ten minutes before stopping in a park.

"Okay, I know dogs like taking walks in parks, but I've never considered walking you on our first date," I couldn't help but joke.

"Haha, yes, let's all make fun of the shape-shifter."

We made our way to a forest at one end of the park. I didn't seem to know exactly where we were, but we eventually stopped near a river.

"Are we here to hunt?" I asked. I was slightly disappointed, because I was wearing a really pretty dress.

Jacob scratched his head. "Well, kinda. I mean, it's not exactly easy to plan the perfect date between a vampire and werewolf. What did you expect? You can't eat."

I smacked my head. I was so clueless.

"And taking a girl to the movies is kind of typical, and I wanted this to be special," he continued. "Plus, I've hunted animals in this area, and they seem to be taste a lot better than others. I haven't like, tasted their blood and all, but I think my craving for these animals must mean that something's better in their blood."

It may not have been the most romantic thing, but the thought that he considered my diet on this date was really sweet. Especially since I didn't even consider it. I smiled, reassuringly, but automatically turned to a lurking deer that caught my attention.

Beside me, Jacob had phased, and chased after my prey. _Oh, so it's a game_, I thought to him.

Hunting four deer and two rabbits, I had to admit that this blood was a lot better than the ones of the animals in the forest next to my house. Jake and I shared the meal- I drained the animal of its blood, and he ate the remains. It was dark by the time we had filled ourselves.

Jacob phased back. I had to turn away, forgetting until the last minute that he would be transforming back naked. "Liked it, huh?"

I nodded. "That was fun," I said, hoping he was talking about the food, and not his body.

We walked back to the park, and lay on the field, looking up at the stars. "Beautiful," I said breathlessly.

"I know you are," said Jake, romantically. That was so overused and untrue. It was untrue because my make up was smeared, my hair was everywhere, and my new dress was torn. Sighing, I thought, oh well. It's not like I'll ever wear this again.

Knowing what I was thinking, Jacob looked me in the eye, and said, "Don't you ever think you're not." He took out his cell phone, and took a picture of us lying on the field. "Our first date. This will be my new screensaver," he joked. I chuckled.

Jacob stared at the phone for a while. "Wow, I've missed twelve calls from Dad. Do you mind if I talk to him for like, five minutes?"

"Sure, no problem." He walked far away, out of my earshot- just in case it was a private call, even though he knew I respected his privacy. I took it as in opportunity to fix my hair and make up. I was unsuccessful, but it still looked like I had tried. Two minutes later, Jacob was walking back to me, a weak smile hanging onto his face.

"Hey, sorry about that," he said. He lay down next to me for about a minute before sitting up again. "I think we should head back home."

"Yeah, I guess." I still couldn't help noticing that odd look on his face. We strolled back to his truck in silence. When we were both in our seats, I asked, "Hey, Jacob, what happened?"

Absentmindedly, he started the engine. "Nothing. It's not worth worrying about tonight," he said quietly. His tone was serious, even though just fifteen minutes ago he was laughing. I didn't pursue for answers, because I knew he would eventually tell me. If not tonight, tomorrow, or some other day. It didn't seem like something that he would forget.

The ten minutes back were long. I spent the time thinking of reasons why he sounded so sullen and hurt. I didn't think I had done something wrong, so I supposed it was whatever that had occurred in the phone call.

When we got home, he said goodbye at the front door, and kissed my forehead. The door opened a second afterward, Dad by the doorframe again. I walked up the stairs, to my bedroom, ignoring the questioning looks he was giving me about my dress, leaving Dad to face a very dark Jacob. Looking out my window, I saw him turn away, shoulders hunched for a reason I couldn't place.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I got this last minute idea for what to end this chapter with, and how I want to go on for the next few chapters. Sadly, to all you Jacob lovers, you all will see a very depressed Jacob- and you'll find out why in the next chapter! I'm also very happy, because this is the longest chapter I've written (this chapter, not including disclaimers and the AN, is roughly 1,550 words long), and I just started it today._

_Thank you to Love's Serenade for reviewing again! And thanks to ciccia96 for your review! Thank you all again for reading; please review if you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Twist

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: The Twist

* * *

One. Two. Three. I counted the number of tones I heard until Jacob's voice messaging system came in. I had already left four messages, but I just wanted to hear Jake's happy recording in his voice inbox.

"Hey, this is Jacob, and if you're hearing this, I can't get to my phone right now. Probably because Dad took it from me," said his husky voice. In the background, there was a distant, "Jacob!" that was voiced by Billy. "Anyways," the voice continued, "please leave a message after the tone, or call again later when I might be able to pick up." The recording was followed by a long tone, but I hung up.

I lay flat on my bed, hardly breathing. The echoing sound of a bird tapping at my window was the only noise in the silence. The bird soon flew off after realizing that it couldn't capture anyone's attention, and I was left to face my own thoughts.

_Why won't he pick up? What won't he tell me? _Why_ won't he tell me?_ I couldn't put my finger on what had happened.

Picking up the cordless phone, I called Jake again, but this time to his house number. I was hoping that either Jake would pick up, or that Billy could clue me in on his odd behaviour last night.

I waited for an eternity, and half expected to reach the answering machine again, when someone got on the other end of the line. "Have you found her yet?"

I was confused. "Sorry, what?" I felt like we were speaking in code, because I was missing something.

"Oh," said Jacob, tiredly. "It's you."

"It's nice to hear from you, too," I responded sarcastically. Skipping right to the chase, I demanded, "Why haven't you been answering my calls? There was obviously _something_ on your mind yesterday, and if it's something personal, I get it, but don't freeze me out!"

"I'm sorry, Nessie. It's just that I have _a lot_ on my mind right now." I heard him sigh. "It's not something you did, in case you're wondering. Can you come over? I don't really feel like telling you over the phone. It just seems too personal for you to find out this way."

"Erm, okay. Sure," I said reluctantly, wondering why he was talking in a straining voice. He sounded like he was trying his hardest not to cry. I've never seen him cry.

I hung up the phone, and walked out onto my small balcony. I poised myself on the ledge, and leaped forward. Why take the door when you could just jump?

Since today was cloudy, I didn't bother concealing my marble skin. I hopped into my new sports car (that my family bought while I was self-house-arrested) and drove out at top speed toward La Push. I didn't bother telling everyone else that I was going to Jacob's, because Alice should have seen me driving now, and Dad should be able to read my mind from where I am or was.

When I arrived in front of his house, I observed its appearance. It looked darker now- more solemn and gloomy; the curtains were drawn as well. I walked gingerly up the steps, scared that I could somehow disturb the house's solitary peace. I slowly extended my hand to the doorbell, but Jacob knew that I had arrived and opened the front door.

Without any greetings, I stepped into his dark home. It really hadn't change since the last time I had been there, but I was right in my assumption that all the light had drained out of it. I looked up at Jake, who turned his head towards the illuminated dining room, which seemed like the only lit room in the house. I followed him into the room, and to my surprise, Mom, Carlisle, and Esme were already occupying three of the ten chairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, unsure of how almost half of my family had arrived at my house before I did. As if I wasn't surprised enough, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Dad walked in behind me. They took five of the remaining seats, and Rosalie said, "She escaped."

Jacob took a sharp intake of breath. "She's going to come back," he said, trying to speak calmly and holding back anger.

"Who?" I half screamed. I was invisible, and starting to go insane. "What the hell is happening?"

Patiently, I waited as Jacob sighed. He pulled me to the side, looking at me in the eye. "I didn't bother telling you this before, because I thought it didn't matter," he said, "but over the last two weeks, we've been getting frequent trespassing on our land."

I shook my head, not understanding how this could upset him. "Trespassing? Like some immature teenager walking over your yard?"

"No, as in," there was a pause. "A vampire on Quileute land."

"Wait, I thought vampires were no longer banned from the La Push area," I interrupted; I half said it like a question.

"Actually, it's just you Cullens that are exceptions to the rule," he corrected. "Anyway, I thought it was just some passer-by, so I didn't take it seriously. I regret it now, because I should have.

"Last night, when I was with you, I got a lot of calls from here- from my dad. He left several messages. He sounded strange, as if he was seeing things, and noticing things out of place. The last message he left ended in mid sentence, so I thought I should call him back. I called three times, but no one picked up. I wondered why, considering we have caller ID. I thought something must have happened to him.

"After I dropped you off at your house, I drove home as fast as I could. I raced into his bedroom, but I was too late," continued Jacob, his voice unsteady.

"Billy died."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! I know this chapter kind of sucked, so I'm bracing myself for the negative reviews, hah... :P_

_This may seem random, but does anyone have a FictionPress account? I just created one today (under 'Sincerely Amanda', of course). x) And whether you do or not, do you have any pieces of writing you'd recommend for me to read? I'm just curious- PM/Review if you want to answer to this. Considering I just went on FictionPress for the first time, I have no idea where to start._

_Thanks to ReneyC for reviewing! Thank you xteamalicecullenx for reviewing again! Thanks ciccia96 for reviewing again! And thank you to atwtlover for reviewing twice! I'm glad you all liked it. :)_

_Thank you all again for reading; please review if you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	20. Chapter Twenty: A Sister's Revenge

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

* * *

Chapter Twenty: A Sister's Revenge

* * *

There was a break; all was in silence. The only sounds were coming from Jacob, but only because he had to breath every now and then.

"Died," I repeated. Died. I knew that Billy was at least fifty-something, but I had never imagined him ever dying, just as I imagined everyone else.

Jake shuffled uncomfortably. He stared at his feet. I could tell that he absolutely despised the word- after all, it had occurred just yesterday.

I hugged Jacob, stroking his warm skin soothingly. His breathing was harsh, but it calmed down, only to become sharp again. "It's all my fault," he said, clenching his fists.

"No it's not," I insisted. "You couldn't have gotten to him earlier. It was my fault you were out."

"No, it isn't!" Jacob broke away from my arms and punched the wall. The wall cracked, and caved in, leaving a large hole. Jacob just stared at the wall as he said, "It's my fault that filthy bloodsucker killed him."

I flinched, and looked around at my family. "You killed him?" I asked in disbelief.

Everyone was turning their heads at each other innocently, as if they were curious if someone else had done it. "Why are you looking at us?" exclaimed Rosalie. "We're not the only 'filthy bloodsuckers' there are."

"Wh- what?" I stuttered in fear, suddenly understanding who they were talking about.

Jane.

"She knows about Alec?" I whispered. I was afraid that she was near or watching. That would've been impossible, considering that we would've heard or smelled her scent, but I was in a state of paranoia.

"Well, duh," said Jacob. I ignored how rude he sounded at the moment, because I didn't blame him- how would you feel if your enemy killed your dad, only because she was provoked since you killed her brother? Not so great, that's for sure. "I shouldn't have killed the beast; you were going to live anyway. I was so overruled by anger…"

I decided to ignore Jacob's rants. It's not that I'm inconsiderate of his feelings. It's just that he transfers from anger to sadness to quickly, and what he said now wouldn't mean anything five minutes later.

Asking whoever would answer, I said, "So you guys are here…"

"…to find Jane, yes," said Dad.

"What's the point of tracking her down now? We can't kill her- that'd be starting World War III with Aro… if it hasn't already started."

"We can't kill her, but we need to negotiate with her, and if the entire Volturi know, them too. Jane is very… vengeful. She may not stop at Billy," explained Mom. "She wants a reason to kill."

"Why Billy, anyway? Why not Jacob, as he was the one who actually killed her brother?" I bit my lip in worry. In a way, I was kind of thankful that it wasn't Jacob who had been murdered by the Volturi guard member, but I was hurting as I watched Jacob hurt. _What if Jacob was next?_ I couldn't help but think about the possibility.

"I think she's looking for an indirect kill. Targeting one of us would be expected of her, but we have our guard up, and Alice can see her decisions involving us. Targeting Jacob would also be expected, but he is a lot more stronger than she is, especially with his pack. In a way, she has brought down Jacob by hurting him with the death of Billy. On a positive note, she has exposed herself, as we know that she had killed him," theorized Carlisle.

The same question I had a few weeks ago resurfaced up into my mind. "What do we do now?" This time, I got an actual answer.

"Some of us will go to Volterra, to mend our relationship with the Volturi," said Dad, as if it had already been decided while I was not with them. "Some of us will stay, to watch for Jane.

"Carlisle, and I will be heading off to Volterra tonight. Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Bella will stay. Most of us have to stay in Seattle; Alice, because she will be able to see Jane's decisions, and Bella, because Jane might use her power on one of the others."

"Where do I fit in all of this?" I asked, helpless.

"You will come with us."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading! Sorry for the short chapter; I didn't have a lot of time to write. And sorry, because I must appear as a character killer, since I've killed two and a half characters (Alec, Billy, and Renesmee, who is technically only half dead). I swear as a writer, that I will try my best NOT to kill any more characters. :)_

_Oh, my gosh! This was my twentieth chapter! :D As of when I wrote this AN, I had 4,581 hits, 44 reviews, 21 story favourites, and 14 story alerts. It's not a lot, but I'm proud. (Don't worry, I WON'T keep adding this in EVERY chapter.) -applause- I love you all, dear readers! x)_

_Now, it's time for... review appreciation! xD Thank you xteamalicecullenx- I love knowing that I can always depend on a review from you! Thanks atwtlover- I'm glad you're ':)' ing, because I am too! And last but not least, thank you to ReneyC- I guess you found out! :) I know, I sound so peppy today, don't I?_

_Thank you all again for reading (and I apologize for the long Author's Note); please review if you get the chance! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


	21. Chapter Twenty One: Goodbye

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, or any characters that Stephenie Meyer has created. However, I do own this story, so please do not re-post without permission._

_PS: I'm not dead (in case you were mourning the loss of chapters last month)._

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: Goodbye

* * *

I dragged my dark navy luggage effortlessly down the narrow sidewalk, considering it weighed more than me. I looked back at my house, squinting because my extraordinary eyesight only increased my view of the vibrant colours of the sun slipping into dusk.

"Why can't you come?" I asked Mom. Even though I couldn't see her, I could detect her unique scent. I leaned carelessly on the red sports car, holding back tears I couldn't cry. I turned to look at her, pending her response.

Mom pulled me gently off the side of the car, and put her arms around me tightly… warmly. "You know I can't, sweetie," she said it in a low voice that couldn't be heard by a normal bystander, even if a human was standing two inches away from her face. But that wasn't why she spoke quietly. "Jane can be anywhere. If she's here, she can inflict pain upon anyone. Many may die."

"What about Dad, Carlisle, and I, Mom? What if Jane's in Volterra?"

We fell silent. I felt more like a little child again, and even less like the developed, experience-looking person I had always tried to be. I felt like a small girl that could only be comforted by her mother. I knew the answer. It was an answer we both knew. I'd be counting the days to my death.

After a long moment of five seconds, Mom spoke again. "Even if I came… we would be outnumbered, even if all of us went to Volterra… maybe still if the wolf packs came along."

I drew out of the embrace, and wrapped myself tighter in my shawl. It was not cold, but it was that strange feeling that I had days before Alec turned me. It was not exactly as if I was being watched, but it was like I knew what would happen. Because I did. It was goodbye.

I felt the air rush behind me, my eyes not exactly catching onto the blurred figures before they stopped at my sides. Rosalie hugged me loosely, allowing me to breath, but in a comforting way. "Hey kiddo. Don't forget me, 'kay?"

I replaced my content expression with one of confusion. "Who are you again?" Rosalie smacked my arm.

Emmett jogged over, and crushed me into a bear hug that could only be defined as by my uncle's. "Try to exist by the time I see you next," he said, grinning. Despite the joking-ness in his tone, his eyes were filled with hope, sadness and truth.

Alice and Jasper got their turn as well, and would've bruised me if not for the lack of blood under my skin. "Aw, 'bye Ness. I'll miss you," she said, stretching out the last word. Sensing my feelings, Jasper simply said, "Stay strong."

Esme, Carlisle, Mom and Dad got into the car. Since there were only five seats in the car, the remainder of my family had to say goodbye earlier. Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rose walked towards the front of the door, and waved goodbye- just like in those sad tear-jerking scenes in dramatic movies.

I gathered my thoughts, and slowly drew open the car door in front of me. "Wait!"

I sharply turned my head to my left, and anyone who had blinked would've missed it. Jake was running (naked, actually) towards me. I guess he hadn't realized that I was leaving _now_, I thought, chuckling aloud.

I heard him cuss under his breath (but really, muttering to us might as well be shouting to humans) while he dove behind the car to put on the pair of shorts that were tied hurriedly to his right leg. I could've bet Dad was groaning at the thought of an overly-grown-man-that-still-looks-like-a-teenager changing on the street next to his car.

A few seconds later, Jacob emerged wearing pants, finally satisfied with how he looked. Because it could've been our last moment together, I didn't add further embarrassment by pointing out that his fly was down.

"Jacob," I said, simply speaking with my eyes. I snaked my arms around his neck and hugged him securely. His brown eyes reached mine. "Renesmee."

He loosely combed my hair with his hand, and brought his fingers down to caress my cheek. I ran my fingers over his jaw line, bringing his face down towards me. Standing on my toes, his warm lips greeted the cold smooth lips of my own. We kissed passionately for a few seconds, and then brought ourselves apart. "I love you, Ness. Make sure to come back," he said in a quiet voice.

_I love you too_, I thought to him. I was wondering if I would ever come back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey, thanks for reading!_

_Before you start ranting your "tsks" and "shame on yous", let me say that I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in a month. I'm also sorry that this is EXTREMELY short, but I didn't know where to end in my next part, so I ended with an "I was wondering." I had Spring Break (aka March Break), and I couldn't update because I was going on vacation. After the break, I got really lazy. I wanted to update two days ago, but FanFiction wouldn't let me log in. SORRY. :'(_

_I can't believe I've got over 50 reviews! Thank yous to TeamComrade11, FreeRunner289, xteamalicecullenx, mkd6, atwtlover, and Harri. (I'm not doing direct review response because I didn't want to take up the time that kept you waiting longer for this chapter.)_

_Lastly (yeah, sorry, it's not over yet), thank you for the three visitors that kept checking up on this story everyday to see if I had updated. I don't know who you all are, but it's incredibly sweet seeing my story traffic still up. You guys motivated me when I wrote this chapter. :)_

_Thank you all again for reading; review when you can! :) Sincerely, Amanda._


End file.
